Sanctom Sanctorum
by Princesse Sakura
Summary: Sora has completed his journey. But now the worlds are in danger once again and only one person can save them: The Holy of Holy. *re-uploaded!*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: KAWAIICRYSTALANDIA, SAKURAS AWAKING DESTINAY**

**AN: **Omg u guiz I am sooooo excited! This is my very first fic so plz be nice to me in ur reviews! I just love Kingdom Hearts and got this idea for a story and hopefully I will b writing a lot and updating a lot! And do u know what will make me right faster? If you R&R (that means read and review!)! SO u should review and I will wanna write more lol well here we go.

**Disclaimer: **Idk if I have to do thise but I see everyone else do it so ok. I do not own Kingdom Heeats! If only!

Once up on a tiem their wuz a magikal boy named Sora. Sora liveded on a cute lil iland called Destiny Ilands w/ all his friends and family and was happy and had fun and played on teh beach evry day and it was all supar specul awesome. Until 1 day Sora's poopoo head friend riku became all evil and all of teh sudden scary Heartless came and destoyed evry thing on teh iland but Sora and Sora flew all the way to teh magikal land of Traverse Town, but lol, this story isn't about that.

This is teh story of the magikal royal Duchesse Princess Kawaii Crystal Rose Sakura Anastasia Neko Lily Jasminetigerbaby III. KAWAII CRYSTAL ROSE SAKURA ANASTASIA NEKO LILY JASMINETIGERBABY III! Lol, but evry one just calls her Sakura.

Sakura lived in teh world of Kawaiicrystalandia and of it she was teh princess. It was a beeautiful land w/ grand magikal buildings and palaces that shineded all the time because of the magikal crystals from the land and the sky was sooooooo pretty w/ all of the googles of stars in its sky, because lol a google is a number that's like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 to infinity lol, or something like that. And everyone in all of teh towns and villages was always sooooo happy living their and they all luved the princess so much because she was so beautiful and kind and amazing and the next Disney movie that came out was gonna be about her that's how great she was.

Sakura and her parents liveded in the grandest palace to evr be built any where like the Taj Mahal and castle in England and all other castles combined BUT BETTER. It had more than infinatay amazing rooms that were all for different things and Sakura's room was the bestest of all. She had liek a Jacuzzi and a baby unicornz and a fashon shopping mall all in her room, omg it was so awesome I would kill a baby to get that kind of room lolz. And even though her parents were still a live they had both decideded to let Sakura be the ruler princess of Kawaiicrystalandia and they were all "Lol, Sakura how did u get to be so awesome."

So Sakura lived and ruled over her king dom and wore amazing beautiful fancy dresses so fancy that you will nevar see any like them in ur life and men from all across teh universe cam to see her and ask to marry her cause she was so pretteh and rich and so queen and omg. But Sakura always was liek no because she had liek gurlpowa and didn't need no man but lol at that will change one day when she meets her ture love lol but anywayz I wasn't supposed to say that yet! Anyway she was always liek no because she was ttly fine on her own and her ppl and kingdom were her first love and lolz, come on, those guys were ttly not hot/rich enough, I mean come on, who are we kidding? But omg she was the bestest ruler ever known ever and every one luved her but omg did I already say this, lol idk but she had a perfect life and was the kindest gurl ever. But she had a DESTINAY that would soon come true.

One magikal day Sakura decided that she would host a magikal ball. Lol no it's not exactly liek the ball in Cinderella, lol ok mabe a little, but it wasn't because she was just having it to partay cause that's what I would do if I was a princess I mean yeah. So she and her many slaves put up all of teh decorations that were glowing and pink and sparkling and fuzzy and pink and teh hole castle looked even hotter than usually and omg that is prettah hot if you know what I'm sayin. So Sakura rode all around the kingdom in her sweet carriage that was liek decked out with spinners and a sweet sterio and hydraulics lol PIMP MY RIDE it was great. But so yeah she went around all of teh kingom handing out invitations to all of the fab ppl but not liek poor people cause let's get serious, they would nevar noe how to be posh at a fancy ball, I mean really, but they weren't mad cause they knew they could red about it in the paper the next day and they were just happy when Sakura was happy cause she knew what was best for them liek keeping they stanky asses out of a party, you know it! But so every one worth being alive was invited and it was gonna be teh bombest partay evar and omg it was that night so Sakura and every one had to get ready!

So Sakura when to teh fashon mall inside of her bed room to get a fab new outfit OMG. So she went and was lookin threw all of the stores and it was all hot but she had to find teh hottest dress evar cause you know it's on 2night we gonna shake it and partay till it's teh brak of dawn, lol that's my fav song, lol I made it up just now for this fic so it'll be in ther when this is a movie on teh movie soundtrack. So Sakura went in to Limited Too and suddenly saw teh hottest dress EVAR.

Omg, liek I nevar said what Sakura looks liek, ok get ready 2 be hit w/ an ExPlOsIoN of hOtNeSs! Ok so Sakura looks kinda liek Hannah Montana mixed with Brittney Spears when she was hot mixed with Jessica Alba mixed with Paris Hilton mixed with Ashley Tisdale mixed with Tila Tequila mixed w/ Hannah Montana mixed with me, so she was leik all of those girls BUT EVEN HOTTER. She had pink hair that had blonde highlights in teh sun and, it was liek down to her middle of her back and it was a little bit wavy but mostly straight but she could style it liek anyway shed wanted it was great hair liek my mom always says is great hair it was great hair. And her face was heart shaped, and lol idk what that even means but girls always have faces liek that in books and my firend said that would be a good one, omg hear shaped faces! And she looked mostly human but w/ pink neko ears on top of her head that were real and she could hear out of them cause they wer real and they were really cute liek a lil neko. And she had a neko tail that was pink too and she usually tied a lil bell around it and it was neko cute lie k a neko. And she was really skinny like a size zero, is that the smallest size, she was so thin she could have been a modle if she had evar wanted to but her first luv was her ppl, and it was liek she could eat whatever she wanted and nevar gain any weight but I mean its not liek she ate mcdonalds cause come on guys, that shit is nasty. And OMG her eyes wher the most beeutiful eyes evar omg they were teh kind of eyes that can change color w/ her mood like when she was happy they were green and when she was brave they were purpel and when she was really cute they were pink and when she was mad omg you don't want her to get mad they were blue and they changed with other moods it was so great, omg I'm so mad both of my perents have brown eyes cause if they didn't I could have had eyes liek Sakura omg I'm so mad what fugly loosers. But so yeah and she had size D boobs but was still really skinning I guess she was just lucky liek that. And was had a heart shaped birth mark on her back and it was cute and heart shaped and OMG her best feature evar was when she wanted to she could grow angel wings or fairy wings and omg they could fly her and she looked liek a goddess and omg they were amazing she was so magikal and it was all because she was Sakura.

So her dress was hot pink and really short and tight and had glittering sparkles and was fashonably cut in diamonds along teh side and had was strapless and no back and omg it was hot I'm wearing a dress just liek it to prom omg it was so great. And it came with matching cute shoes that was pink Stilettos that was seven inches high and a cute purse that was Looey Vitan not no cheap shit liek at Wallmart and omg it was teh best dress evar it was liek it was made for her and Sakura looked amazing in and and she said to Limited Too,

"Yes."

And she paid for it w/ her unlimted money and off she went. She went home and omg it was almost tiem for teh party! So she locked her parents in their bedrooms cause omg they were crusty and old parents, lol you know what I'm sayin. And as they crystal stars and moon cam up in teh skye and shineded down on the magnificent castle all was in wonder of what would go down that night.

Thousands of important ppl came from all ovar teh kindom to see Sakura and come to her parteh in their best outfits and no loosers came cause the bouncers bounced them hard if they tired anything. And the grand ballroom was filled of ppl and tasty foods w/ no carbs and a hot DJ playin all teh hot songs like Hannah Montana and top 40 hits and evry one was commin in and startin to groove and Sakura greeted every one and was sooooo happy. Evry one knew it would be one of teh hottest partehs evar and were so excited and brought presents for Sakura cause yeah she is just that aweseome and she was all omg thank you and knew that they were gonna be liek real gold and diamond jewelries and clothes and cute shoes and omg.

So before the party could really get goin in full swing Sakura thought that she woulded make liek a speech or somthing to thank all of her loyal frends and subjest for luving her liek they did. So she went out on teh huge balcony and said, "Oh frends gather around me." And her magikal voice carried throught the hole party and evry one heard and stopped talking and cam over and were listenin w/ big eyes to her what she would say and they knowed it would be soo full of awesome that they might not be abel to handle it but omg they still had to her it anywayz. And Sakura's eyes filled w/ happy tears liek they kind when you buy cute shoes and she knew that she would always be loved her and these would be her true home 4evar.

When suddenly all of teh bright cheerful sky went pich black and it was dark black and evry one started screaming cause they were so scared cause it was so black. No one knew what was a happening and it was a surprised cause no one knew what was a happening. And Sakura turned around and said,

"WHAT."

And then all of teh sudden teh moon turned heart shaped and was glowing and evry one could see that down on teh ground there was cretures and OMG THEY WER COMMING. TEH CRETURES!1!1!eleven!

Evry 1 started screaming liek babyz w/ no bottle to bottle on and they all started runnin and screamin and no1 noed whut to do becuz of teh scary cretures cause they was comming and climbing up teh balcony and flooding threw the windows and oh no! Sakura stood in teh mist of all teh chaos and was liek what is going on these is my party, and see watched as all of her loyal subjects and BFFs were attacked by teh cretures w/ they sharp claws and googly twitchy feelers on they heads and omg in the cornerz one gurl was nocked down by 1 of teh lil cretures and it clawed at her boobs and she scremed wry and unappeared into a cloud of black smoke that was so black and her heart floated up into teh sky lei k a wishing star carrying teh dreamz of teh ppl expect all teh ppl was on teh floor dying and Sakura didn't knoe what to do!

And teh cretures mad a noise liek

UNNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Ovar and ovar again a they jumped on teh screaming pply as they runded and tyed to get away but it was no use omg it was no use caue the cretures was so fast and scary and as Sakura looked out of the window she saw even more and bigger of them covering teh whole city and stealin everyonez hearts but not in a good way liek in music and teh moviez but in the bad way where you die AND WHEN U DIE IT'S 4EVAR.

So Sakura known she had to go try and find her parentz and save them bcuz they were old and she hoped they were still in they room becuz omg, if they died who would be left to buy her moar cute shoes!? So she set off at an Olympic black man sprint and was so fast even in her cute heels and dress that evene teh cretures couldn't keep up liek woah I wish I could be that fast so that I could run away from my parents lol, yeah, lol. She raced down teh halls and up of teh stairs liek the racingest race car evar and was thinking omg what am I gonna do, every1 is dying and wut if they things come for me omgomgomg. And all of teh sudden a hueg giant creture appared in front of her and bocked the way to her parents room and was laffing evilly with and evil voices and Sakura stopped in her tracks and gasped,

"Gasp!"

And teh monster creture looked at her and and smiled and said,

"SAKURA, I HAVE FINALLY FOUNDED YOU MWAHAHAHAH MY MASTOR WILL B SO PLEASED. I AM EVIL."

And Sakura gasped again because it was dramatic and started to back away from teh horrible creture but there was no were to go and she was trapped trapped leik a mouse that was trapped.

"What do you want w/ me and my ppl!? WHAT!?" Sakura screamed loud.

And The Creture said,

"MY MASTOR DEMANDS US TO STEAL TEH HEARTZ OF U PATHETIC BEINGZ FOR OUR RESEARCH AND POWA AND WE R TEH HEARTLESS W/ NO HEARTZ SO WE GET THEM FROM U PPL. MWAHAHAHAH! I AM EVIL."

"OMG, you steal our heartz?! But wry, wry do you exisist?!

" MWAHAHAH, SHUT UP! I MUST BE TAKING YOU BACK TO MY MASTORY, PRINCESS MWAHAHAHA. YOU ARE THE ONE AND YOU ARE IMPOPTNAT TO OUR PALN. COME W/ ME!"

And all of the sudden the giant Heartless creture leapted forward and put its nasty clawed hand out to claw Sakura and it was nasty and like when ur math teacher reaches for u and ur all like NOOOOOOOOOO STOP and yeah it was that bad and all of teh sudden it was liek the world stopped just for her in that moment like the world had stopped and the monster seemed to frooze in tiem and all of the world was frozen and stopped and Sakura said, OMG, what now?! And all of teh sudden there was a glowing starburst of light, cause lol thats liek my fav candy EVAR, esp teh pink ones lol and as Sakura ate the starburst the light glowed brightly liek teh radience of tru luv and was light and a bright shadow type image of someone floated in teh air in front of Sakura and omg. It had teh bluest of bluest eyes and yummy cho collate brwn hair omg.

"Sakura!" the picture said in a voice that was liek teh voice of an angel, lol what does that sound like I've nevar heard it but lol I think that's a good thing so yeah, in a voice liek a hot angel it said "Sakura!"

And Sakura said "Sakura!"

And teh floated head said "Sakura, u must not let teh evil Heartless get u, u must fight agnst them and win and beat them!"

And Sakura said "Sakura!"

And teh angel said "Just believe in urself, cause U HAVE TEH POWA, U R TEH CHOSEN ONE and I noe u can do it!"

Suddenly another straburst came and was spreading all over and Sakura felt warm like when warm water is all over you that's how warm it was omg it was so brights and she said AHHHHHHH and then she looked down and IN HER HAND WAS A MAGIKAL SHINING GIANT SPARKLING KEY OMGOMGOMG! AKJFKL:DJFKLJFKDKL:JFSKL:FJD. IT WAS AMAZING!

And teh person said, "Take this Sakura and use it to SAV THE UNIVERSE and protect they heartz 4 teh heartz is teh most powerful and supar spechul awesome thing EVAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

And w/ that teh person exploded and it's fairy dust went flying evrywere and was shining liek teh glitter I used to make my mom's birthdai card but better and it poured over Sakura and touched her pretteh skin and in her heat she feeled a feeling liek nevar before and said what is this but it was a magikal and spechul and she knew that it was test most best feeeling to evar be flet by someone who can do feelings and she knew that she would one day find that person again because of this feeling but omg lol I amost forgot about the monster, but yeah it was a good feeling.

And Sakura looked down at teh magikal key and it was decorated with heartz and faeries and heartz and a picture of Sakura and it was pink and magenta and curvy twirling roller coaster twisting and amazing an in the shape of an angel wing with a handle that looked like the curves of her castle but on a handle and had a shining keychain hanging off of it shaped liek a golden silver heart that was inside of Sakura beating at that very moment and it was they most amazing Key Blade evar because suddenly in her heart she knew it was called a Key Blade because of that feeling from before lol you know that feeling and it told her in her heart and yeah. She knew she could SAVE THE UNIVERSE.

And so Sakura put on here srizz time fac so dats when u know its on gurl! Her eyes blazzed green or pink or whatev color they changeded 2 when she was srizz and omg it was rly dramatics and omg teh real plote is abut to start get readyz! So in a bust of lite Sakura a suranded by an aura of luv and fighting and it gav her dubbl TEH POWA. She crotcheded down and tenesed her legs and sprung like a sprang wth powa and fleeeeeeeeew at teh monstar liek AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Their was a crashboom as she hiteded the monstar so powafully w/ her Key Bladee and a lite explosionz happened from teh powa of it and even sakura was a lil amazed at here stro ng she was and how awesum her key blade was now. So u kno if she was a mazed then teh corse the monstar was even more lot! He scramed liek ARRRRGHHHUUUUNNNNNFFFF NO HOW CAN U BES SO STRONGE?! THIS WASD NOT IN MY MASTORYS PLANE!?

And Sakura sayed "WELL PLANE THIS BITCH!"

And she caged toward s teh evil monstory for a fin al time and heled up her Key Blade w/ all her gland strentgth she could search find inside of her own body inside and flews forwards w/ teh help of luv and implaned her Key Blade rite into teh cretures fat head of darkness evil and bringed it down all the down threw its cest and body and legs and riped the monstary into so many googles of piezes that flew into teh air skye and as they did disssolved aways into where ever thigns that disssolved go 2 and WEE HOPE YOU STAYE THERE BITCH!

OMG Sakura is sooooooooo cool!

And as she and landeded bak on teh floors on the otter side of te h hallsway she was in a crotching positions for a dramtic minutee as she haved a deeply sigh of relif and happinesz and accomp lishment. Then she standed back straight up and smiled a smell of a winnar and a Victor w/ 1 arms on here hip looking nanchalant and tossing her hari like it was nothing she still lookeded just as hott as when teh partay began dayum i bet we all wish we could lok that goode at our best time! BUTT QUICK! Sakura does not have tiem to just standaround loking hott at thisvery moment bcuz as we spake ppl r dying and getting there heartz stealed from them and dying of heartz stealed from them! GO SAKURA!

So she go real fast and busted into a running fast run onceagain towarsd teh grandeball room where teh partay was being held b4 bad crap starting happening. Along the way sakura ran into more of those slimly nasty cretrues from b4 and wut do u know they were still bing the nerve to b creepy BUUT now Sakura did not affraid of them bcuz she was so sur she had da powa and she believede in the angle who had told to her and she knew that she must trust her heartz and Key Blade to mak it out of this allive! So she did n't even stoped running the hole time just kept running the hole time w/ her big ol Key Blade out do ur chain hang low and used it to keel them cretures hard and send them back to the Pits of Heel where they was prolly born with Satin Luv and yeah! She was killin so many of them and she thinked "YES! I must have killied about a mil of them alldready! THEY r NOT gonna GET Kawaiicrystalandia over my moma and dads dead body!' Liddle did she kno they was deaad!

As shecame into the grandball room shere saw many of dead bodiz on teh whole floor being very dead and amoung them was her parents! Now come on if it wasz u or me we would be liek heel yes my rents r dead no more church/morale lessons and boring timez for me! but no u see sakura is not liked u or me and instead she was actually said that those old ppl were dead that's how awesome she is! CAN U BELIEVE IT. She rand OVER to them and thouched her mommys face and said oh mommy the times we had and made sure to take all of her good jewlers off bcuz even she was not wasteful waste not want not and cut off a piece of her momma hair and put it in her thong to remined her of her momma 4evar until she changed her thong and then she wnet over to her hairy old pedo daddy all daddys r pedos don't tell me otherwise and she said sigh and then stuck her tonge in her dads mouth to remind her of all teh good timez oh GOD NIGHT SWEAT PRINCE MAY A FLITE OF ANGLES SING THE TO THE REST

Andwith that her rents dissolveded into dust or whatever happens to dead old ppl and it was just the Circle of Life nothing to cry 4 bcuz sakura knowed there dust would be eated by the antelope or something like that.

So she loked around and so many ppl were still dying from the cretures and CARNAGE and death and omg she was awesome and had a key Blade but how cod she sav every1 on here own well who care buz she gotta try neway! So he jumped into teh warmine and fought and slashed and unghhhhh try ur hardest and nevar surrendar! But evan as she so bravly fought a vertex opened up up in teh skye and she saw it from a balcony and screamed wut is that!? It starteded to suck everything into its nothingness liek a history teach TEH HUMANITY! Sakura could would not help it that a few tears leaked out of her orb eyes at tehe sat of teh land she had always loved like a baby and knowed her whole lif b sucked up into nothingness OOOOHHHHH. And w/ horrrorrr she seed that now even her beeautiful palace was being sucked and soon she might b 2! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Shegrabed on to all the dead bodiez he could to hold her down to teh ground bcuz tottly her subject slaves last wish would have been to save her. Well fat lot of good that did bcuz she waas still being sucked u loser slaves! WUT R U GOOD 4?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A horroribble thing happened as Sakura, lite of teh world was sucked into the unknown vertext to maybe no where she screamed and screamed and was so scared to die her life was not over she still had so many impertante things to do so many shoes to were so many boys to makout w/ wry is this the end?! SHE WAS SUCKED UP AND IN AND THEN!

The essence of darkness.


	2. Wut Are Those Cretures?

**CHAPTER 2: TRAVERSE TOWN, WUT AR THOSE CRETURES?**

**AN:** Yayayayay, so I finish the 2 chappie! In dis one I to explain some things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't worn Kingdom Hearts but I do own Sakura! She is my OC so DON'T STEAL HER. I have her copyright and I can sue u if u take her. SO DONT.

"OH YAH SEXY BABY BABEE BABI BABY OH BABY BABY BABY OH BABY BABY BABY AAAAAEEEE BAYBAY."

Dese wer de words Sakura a woke to from he eternal darkness plese let me out of des hell whole. She instantlyly thougt 'wut' becuz at the sam time she feltapressure on her secdon to the left boob. What is it?!/

She open her eyes and see an old man over her sexay body w/ his mittens RIGHT ON HER BOOBIE! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Sakura scream mighty and jumped right up into teh air landing on here feet and kickin that old man right in his crotchal area where it will make him cry and no what he done to her! He let ot an AAAAAHHHHHH scream of pain! Good! Sakura flipeded her hairs over her should er and smile that sexy/cute/kawaii smile of her as teh man hit teh floor bitch and cried real trears. "Take that u bitch whore NO ON touch my tittays un less I want them 2!"

It was goode she thought that pervy a lesson but WAIT a MINUTE Sakura had even big biger issues to deal w/ here! "You pervy!" she yell. "Whut did u do to my home land and to me and to meh parents and meh slaves and ppl!" You didi it didn't DON"T LIE TO ME I CAN SENSES FEAR?!"

Teh man took a minuite to recover from her power full crotchal kick butt when he did he look up at her in surprise he look up at her. "I be very sorry you sexy young thang! I just saw u fall from teh skye outside of my shop like a shooting lucky charm and I wanted to save u! And so I tooked you into my shop here and then I couldnt help butt notice ur lovely Lady Humps and wanted to wanted to watned to touch them! SO SORRY!"

"SHUT UP" scream Sakura! "TELL ME ABOUT THOESE CRETURES! WUT WER THEY!? I KNOW YOU KNOW I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW!" She whip out her Key Blade out of cyberspace or where ever it is that god makes Key Blades and held it in her hands which had fingers on it and showeded it to the old man so that he could see it with his face wihich had eyes in it. He let out a gasp like gasp!

OMG" he said "You have a Key Blade!?" "How the Heck do u kno what this is?" ask Sakura.

"Pleze just calm down and I can tak you to some1 who can explan all of this crap to u so that you will know all of this crap!" Said the man in his old man voice which was like that of a old man.

"O K" said Sakura. "I will gave you one chance to take me to sum1 who can tell me wat is goin on and if u dont I will cut off your uvula! I WILL DO IT DONT MAK ME!"

So the old man got up and bowwed to Sakura cause he was greatful and he needed his uvula if he was evr gonna have children, which LOL was soooooo unlikely to ever happen cause I mean look at him! O YAH I forgoted to say what he look like cause it does no really matter but I will tell you n e way so that u can laugh at how pathetic he is. Okay he had yellow hair and a whit shirt and a toothpick and googlys on he head and looked about 50 yrs old so he was ugly of course and omg he had a dumbass country accent NOT the cute kind like Hannah Montanna but the kind like "I lost meh house and meh dog and meh girlfriedn and meh pickup truck" yeah that kind. HOLY SHIT, just die old man!

Sakura look around at wheree she was and it did look like she was in a store just liek teh old man had said. It was small and didn have any cute close in it so that must be why the old county man looked poor cause holy carp who would go to a stor w/ no close?! Not me or Sakura I can tell u that!

And as she look around teh old man said "O yah my name be Cid. Whut be ur name?" LOL CID!? WUT A FUCK NAME!? !

But like I said Sakura is sooo nice so she didn'tn' laugh at the old man just said my name is Sakura Anastasia Neko Lily Jasminetigerbaby III. I am teh princess of Kawaiicrystalandia u have prolly herd of it cause it is the shit."

"Oh said Cid. I have never herd of it but that is prolly cause I suck eggs LOLZ!" Cid drooled.

"Yeah, whatevers." Said Sakura. "Now take me to get sum impertant info!"

But once again Sakura be interrupted but this time it was by something not old and country and smelly touch boob! A little animal came down a ladder from the floor upstairs of Cid shop me SQUEEEEEEEEE it WAS soooooooo CuTe! It look like a baby cute thing with tiny little tiny wings that were purptle and a big red nose and a little antenna things from its held that had a red ball at the top that was soooooooo cute!

"OMG" say Sakura! "What IS that!?"

"Kupo!" say the baby animal in a cute little voice!

"SOOOOOO CUTE!" say Sakura in a cute little voice!

"Oh" say Cid in a pedo voice. "That is what we call a Moogle. They r very cute little animals that own stores! And the say Kupo all teh times!"

KUPO

KUPO

KUPO

KUPO

KUPO

OKUP

Sakura ran over 2 the little moogle gave it a big hug and kiss Amanda hug and kiss! "Oh u r so cute little bab living with this pervy?! U should com home w/me and I can have u as my pet in Kawaiicrystalandia and we will be good friends and I will play games w/ u and every1 will be jealous and I will feed u and you can sleepe on my bed and I will take u for walks and when I am doen with u we will slaughter u and make a coat of u so even in death u will always b w/ me!"

"Kupo!" said the mooglee. (**AN:** in moogle that means yes this time!)

So Sakura picked up the moogle that she would name Beyonce and put her in her put her in her magical backpack that she had just now that she could have whenever she wanted and it could change sizes and stuff. And now that that was done she decided to follow Cid to teh person who could teel here all about teh cretures!

As they walked out side of teh shop Sakura looked around her and saw that she was in a town called Traverse Town. A Traverse is like a bar. The town was ok but not that that great and had some glowy signs and stuff and hotels or somethings and a big clock tower. So they walked but they had to walked slow cause cid was so old and when u are old u have no purpose so u never walk fst or nothing. Eventally the made it to a place that had like a whole in the wall w/ water goin to inside of it and teh water kind of smllied like poop but cid was goin into the water!

He said Come on we gotta go into dese whole to get to where be get to.

Sakura was like OMG BARF but a gurl gotta do what she gotta oh heeeeeeeeeel yeah. So she went into the water and fallow Cid into teh tunnel omg I would never do that cause omg wut if he was agonna rape her in there!? RATED R! But that didn't happen all that did happen was that they were now in the sewer and there was a torch on teh wall and Sakura could see some people down in here. Here and Cid looked at the people and this is what they saw.

The fist person they saw was a man and he was muscley man. He haded brown hair that was actwoally girly but I guess he kinda pulled it off in a scene kind of way lolz. And he was wear all black to show jut how ba he think he is and he had a jackt with a red lion mark on teh arm fuzzy on the neck and black pants and black boots and black gloves and lol he musta been afeared his clothes were a gonna fall off cause he had on a tonna belts lololol. And he was had a shiny sword that he was using to TRAINING.

And then there was a girl with brown hari and a bow in the brown hari and she had on a pink and white dress and it was pretty cute but omgaaaaawd it woulda looked liek SO much cuter/hotter on Sakura lol mayb she will barrow it later ok? ok. OK. OK! And then lasted their was was a short azn girl with short black hair and a black headband and a black vest and little hoochie short shorts and some boots that were kinda cool BUUUUUTTTTTT! YOU GUESSED IT! They woulda looked so much hotter on Sakura!

Anyway that was teh pply who was hanging out in the poop cave and now Cid and Sakura were there too! When they came up the ppl turned around to look cause duh how could you not look at Sakura and Old Man cid said howdy YALL this is Sakura and I find her when she fall from teh sky like a dynaMITE in front of teh shop and now I bring her here. lol.

And girl with brown hear was like "Hi! Im Aerith or Aeris or wtf idklol wut is ur name?"

And Sakura was like "Hi I'm Sakura from Kawaiicrystalandida I was havin a bomb partay when all of eh sudden this weird cretures came outta no were and started killin all my guest and u sure cant have a pimpin partay w/ out the guests lol amirite and then suddenly a big creture was a trying to get me but then I saw ed an angle and he said SAKURA and then next thing know I had a Key Blade to sav the universe and so I kill the creture and then I was suk up into teh sky and then I wake up and Old Cid is gropping me and I said NO and kick him in his nuggets and then be like TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN and he was like FOLLOOOOOOOW MEEEEEEEE and so I did and he took me into the poop cave and I saw u and you were like Hi I'm Aerith or Aeris or wtf idklol wut is ur name and OMG is this like time paradox what I am doing rite now LOLOL?"

And the new ppl and Cid look at each other and nod like they know a big sekret that is sekret like when ur uncle takes u into the bathroom and is all LOL DONT TELL ANY1 OK! Just like that and Sakura wanted to know the sekret! "Plz tell me what is goning on and how can I get back to my kingdom and what is this place!?" she cry.

And the man, not cid but the hot 1 lol, was liek "I am Squall or Leon lol wtf wut is up w/ all the poop cave ppl havin two names LOLOL uknowwhatImean! But anywayz, I think that u have been CHOSEN!"

Sakura was a kind of suprised to hear that but not really caz a part of her just always knew that and it was just how she was born lol liek if u a born a homo and u just cant help it cause that is how ur born lol DNA or whatever but too bad if u a homohomo man caz then u cant get Sakura LOL losers! But u homohomo lesbians can keep on wantin it lol UKNOWWUTIMSAYIN?

But anyway WTF were we a talking about? OH YEAH CHOSEN LOLOLOL I GUESS I NEEDA TAK MY MEDS?!

But yeah and the short girl was all "I am Yuffie and I only have 1 name lolol isn't that weird rite? But yeah u have a Key Blade! Liek OMG that is soooooo cool! We knowed another person w/ a Key Blade and that was Sora and u must be Spechul Chosen just like him!"

And Sakura say "Sora? He haded a Key Blade thing too? That musta been the guy was talked to me in a angle voice and give me strong!"

Tuffie said "YEAH prolly that would mak so much scientific sense!"

" I know!"

And then Lion was like "Once upon a tyme an evil darkness cam and spread all over and made it to da place were Sora lived and it was called Density Ilands and teh evil was take Soras firend Riku and mak him bad and evil and bad and teh Heatless came and all over the iland and they wanted to take all the ppl's hearts cause they dont got any and Sora friend Kairi got her hearted eat or something and Sora got his Key Blade and was flew all teh way her to Travers Town. And then we saw him about teh Heartless and said it IS the only thing that can KILL the Heartless?! And then he met des tow Disney characters name Donald and Goofy and they go off on a magical journey to sav de worlds and kill heatless and find Mickey Mouse and Kairi! And to fite that shiteater Riku who was evil now! WE HATE HIM!"

Aeris say "You got a Key Blade so you musta have to go on a journey like that too! The Heartless have run ur world and u gotta try to stop teh evil and stuff to get it back!"

Sakura listen to this and was surpise a little. Was all dis true?! Dis was a place were there were cretures called Heartless and dey take hearts? And only Sakura could fit them to git her home back? Wow! So Sakura say "Well if this be what I hav to do then it be what I have to do. DO u guiz kno were I shoulda go to kill all them Heartless?"

And Yuffie wasd like "Well wen Sora comed here he fite the Heartless here first and fite them and then he go 2 other worldz and fite them there. We didnt go so I don't knowed all teh deets and stuff, but from dere he jut keep goin to more and more worlds. And I guess he find clues and stuff like in a mastery and they tell him how 2 beat all teh Heatless! U need 2 do that 2 we tink." De others nodded that they though this 2.

"Well OK." Say Sakura."How do I get 2 other worlds? I didn't remember how I got 2 this one."

"! OMG!" Say Cid who the others had forfgot about when they talking bcuz he so ugly. "That was a time when I really did something! I give Sora Gummi Bear Ship that can tak him to other worldz! I can giv u one too since you gotta go gotta go girl gotta go."

"Well OK." Say Sakura because she not liek cid but if she need a Gummi Bear Ship and he got a Gummi Bear Ship well then that was a Gummie Bear Ship. So Sakura and her new frends leave de poop cave and start to go 2 were the Gummi Bear Ships grow when a really old man wlak right in front!

"Who be!?" Sakura ask.

"I Merlin" say old man.

"Well what is Merlin ask Sakura.

"Oh" say LEon Merlin live is a old crap house in a hole or smoething. He knkow a lot of magic on account of bein so old because when u get old u have a lot of wrinkles and magic gets stuck in those wrinkles. And Merline is REALLY REALLY old so u know what that means! And he teached some magic to Sora when he camed here. Mehbe he can give u sum 2 2 help u?!"

Merlinda say yes that be true. He want to a give Sakura magic. He take out he wand and wave it at Sakura. And sparkles fall on to her and shje smile. "Well dat is interesting. It look liek Sakura already have magic that is a lott better than mine! There is nothing I can do 2 make it better cause she so awesome!" say Merlin.

Sakura smile while everyone agape becauze well of course she allready learned magic as a little girl in Kawaiicrystalandia! But she didn't want to be mean and not let Lerlin help so she say, "Well I already have magic, but I know wut u can do to help me!" So she pik up Beyonce from her pocket and take Merlin's wand and swished it on Beyonce. Beyonce glowed and shined and went "Ooooooohhhhaaaa!" and she puffed! When it was done Beyonce have a cute little pink wand with A heart star on top and she point it at Cid and he turned to be black!

Every1 said "Wow Sakura, that was a goode Idea to give Beyonce magic too!" And Sakura say "I know huh. You said to me that Sora have people to help him on he journey so I thinked maybe Beyonce could help me lik that! And now she have magic so she can! TOGETHER WE WILL FIGHT THE HEARTLESS!"

And Sakura and Beyonce strike a awesome pose together and Yuffie and Aerith and Aris clap and cheer and Squal go oh yeah and Cid chomp on some watermelon because he was balck now. And Merlin said "Well there is my magic lesson 4 you. You now have magic, Beyonce. Use it wisely with great power comes great power." And Beyonce nod yes and Say yes because she could also talk now! I mean talk words beside because of Sakura. But don't worry she will still say Kupo sometimes because it's just soooooo cute! Then Merlin open the wrinkles under his arms and fly away on the breeze and the others keep walking to place where Cid keep Gummi Ships.

But when they were walking Lion was like "Okay guys you guys go to the place where Gummie Ships are I want to tak Sakura to show he how to fight some of the Heartless for prracitce!" "Ok" say Aeris and Yuffie and they go to where Gummie Ships are, but Cid follow Leon and Sakura because he looking at Sakura's butt.

Squall take Sakura and Beyonce to the place where the big clock tower was near. "Ok, he said. The Heartless like to come near here and fight ppl to steal there Hearts. I am gonna watch u while u show me ur best moves."

"Well ok" said Sakura even thou she had fight like a ton of those Heartless in chappie one remember? If you don't it must be cause u didn't read chappie one! WHY DID U DO THAT U NEED TO GO BACK AND READ IT ONLY THE REST OF THE TORY WON'T MAKE SENSE!

So Sakura make her Key Blade and Beyonce jump to be next to her with her cute little wand out and ready to do magic. After a minute they didn't have to wait no more because here come the Heartless! They appear out of no hwere and they were the little kind and aloes the kind with helmets on their heads! And there was aloso the big fat ones that were eating cake and that was how they got so fat! Sakura get ready and leap right at the bigger ones whie Beyonce point her wand at the small ones. Sakura whip her Keyblade WHIP IT GOOD! She cut up those fat Heartless who were so slow on account of how fat they were! That will teach them no to be fat any more! BUT LOOK OUT! Some of the fatties had seen how hot Sakura was a lookin in her booty shorts and crop top and they were jealous! They a look down at their rolls of lards and didn't feel pretty because they weren't! So they stick they hands down they throat and BARRRFFF! It flew and made acid on the ground just like used to do when I did that!

But tit was ok because Sakura was dodge because she was skinny. So they still died and that is actually good because if you die no one can see how a fat your are! LOL!

Beyonce make a squeak and then wave wand and then magic! The little heartless were fire and then they fall on the ground and wiggle and die! And wiggle and Die with brains coming out! While this was happeneing Squall was watching and there was liek cool music playing in the back like on TV cause I LOVE when that happens!

Sakura and Beyonce had almost kill all of the Hertless in Traveerse Town when they said "Hey where is Cid?!" Because no one had been watching Cid because he was black now and that made him blend into the darkness and be hard to see. Squallo said "Omg there he is!" And he pointed right by the fountain and Cid was hanging from the clutches of a BIG BOSS Heartless! "Help me!" Said cid. The Heartless shook him like a dead dog and he sreamed!

SAKURA" Say Suqll. "This is ur chance to SHOW ME UR MOVES! Beat that boss Heartless and I will kknow ur good enough to go on this journey and do it all night long. And Squall jump and hind in the fountain.

"Okay" said Sakura. "I am a gonna beat that thing! Beyonce, cast the Super Fast spell on me!"

So Beyonce wave her wand and cast the Super Fast spell on me. Sakura moved and when she did she move like a cheetah that was on the prowl. So fast! Move! Run! Jump! Uppercut it! STIKE! She swuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnngggggg her sword Keyblade and it cutted the boss's legs off its body. It screamed and flew around and Sakura jump and leap again into the air after it.

That boss jump on the roof of those hotels you know the ones that are some red and some blue and some green I think. The boss climb upa tower and hump the tower liek that Donkey Kong movie. And he was a shaking Cid a so herd that his brains were making watery noises!

Sakura growed his angel wings that I mentioned from before. They were soft liek down pillows and they were pinkish because she was a pinkish angel. She close her eyes and rise up into dey sky. She swoop down onto the roof and stand in frond of the Heratless Boss. She did a powerful smash onto the roof that destroyed the whole roof and sent it down to crush every1 in side but it is ok because my history teacher tolded me that you hve to make SACRIFICES in war! So those people were a sacrifices but thye didn't mind!

The Heeartless droped down to the ground again. Sakura flew down from roof ran up to de boss and She did five twists around and around and around and cut it's head RIGHT off! The body was dead now and it fell to the ground and so did Cid. Sakura and Beyonce ran to Cid and see if he was ok and his teeth all fell out with blood on his shirt.

Squall came ranning to them. "Good job Sakura, you can DO it! You and Beyonce beated that Heartless and I kow u can do it again laterz. You beated ur first boss!"

Since they beated a boss Beyonce and Sakura leveled up a buttload! Sakura was now level 32 and Beyonce was lvl 15.

So now that the hotel was destroy and ppl dead by the town was saved they kept on going to where the Gummi Bears were. They walk up to the warehouse and Because he was black now Cid had to break in lololollol WHEN U SEE UR TV FLOATING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT PUT MY TV DOWN, BLACK MAN! And they all go inside and Sakura say wow this is where Gummie Bear Ships come from! And all around her was Gummie Bear Ships a growin.

Cid was like "Ok Sakura, pik which 1 you want!"

So Sakura looked at all the Gunni Ships for to find the perfect one. She stop at one that was hot pink with stars and hearts and flowers on it and it say Sakura on the side in cute bubbly letters! "Oh this is the one I just knowed it!" She said and Cid gave it go her he gave her the keys OMG I am liek so jealous cause not only did Sakura have carriages back home but now she have a Gummie Bear Ship too! LUCKY. And the Gummi Bear ships came with a fridge 4 martinis and had an Abercrombie store inside in case Sakura need new clothe while traveling de universe because HELLO u gotta look good 4 deh universe! MS UNIVERSE.

So it was a time fro Sakura to saw goodbye to her new friends. She get hugs from Aeris and Yufie who was a crying becuz she leaving on a jetplane downt' know when I'll be bak again. They give her items like Poenix Down to save death and potions to heal boo-boos. And they hug Beyonce good bye too. Squalo trie to kiss Sakura because he had fall in love with her that day, but she say "I'm sorry Leon, I am saving my virginity for my wedding." And Lion was a crying but at the same time he know that he was a never good enough for Sakura cuz he was emo. So instead he just make out w/ Beyonce. And Cid was try to touch Sakura's boobs a one last time but she said "LOL I'm not into black guys!" But it ok because Beyonce cast magic so that Cid was black no more and was just a hick again.

So Sakura jump into the pilot chair of Gummi Bear ship w/ Beyonce at the shooting things chair. They lift off into space w/ Star Trek (or is it Star Wars lololo wtf is the difference btween those 2? Do da fuck even cares?!) warp speed. The firneds wave good bye.

Beyonce and Sakura were sucked into a black hole and in space now. Sakura say "Ok Beyonce this map I have say that there is another world in the south from here. So we just a gonna flow south!"

"Kupo!" Say Beyonce. (**AN:** And that means OK!)

So they fly south for a few mintues! But! They see other gummis a flying toward them!

"Omg, say Sakura. Leono did a never tell me that Heartless can flew Gummis too!" She did a warp drive manuver so they didn't a hit any Heartless ship. "Beyonce, used a fire cannons to blast dose bitches!"

Beyonce use the fire canon and blast those bitches. The Heartless burn baby burn disco inferno and they died from 2nd degree burns in outerspace and so they also couldn't breath and they heads exploded from no air and they try to scream but IN SPACE NO 1 CAN HEAR U SCREAM. So yeah.

As all de Heartless crahs and die Sakura and Beyonce laugh and say "Yeah BOOIII." But oh NO! Up right behind them was a comming a Heartless ship that was a much bigger than the others! That ship take out a huge gun and a fire a shot at our hero.

The canon laser shot hit right on one of de wings of the Gummie Bear Ship! "Oh no," scream Beyonce. "Mistress Sakura, we have damage on the right side wing! We are a gonna crash! DO SOMTHIGN!"

So Sakura do the only thing she can a think to do! She see a round planet only a little bit away and say "We r gonna be to make a crash landing there on that world! Hold on Byenoce!" So they a did a barrel roll HARD and zoom zoom zoomed into the side of the planet!

CRASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All was a quiet in the burning wreckage of de Gummi ship.

**AN: **Lolomg! Dat a end on da cliffhanging I guess! But lol tat was apretty gu think you introduze 2 more charies like Beyonce! Lol I am a gonna by a doll of her.


	3. Dis Is Ur Brain on Drugs

**CHAPTER 3: DIS IS UR BRAIN ON DRUGS**

**AN: **Yayayay I am a here w/ a chappie 3! Do u hav anything to say, Sakura?

Sakura: Well only that ppl need to leave more reviews 4 this story!

Me: Oh yes! She is right. I can a tell that ppl be reading my story but WHY THEY DON"T REVIEW!

Sakura: If u don't give us rivews then maybe she won't update no more!

Me: Yah! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts bcuz if I did then I would marry Sora and Riku would be dead 4ever! Hahahah! But I do own his story and Sakura so don't EVER steal her! Or I will kill u!

Sakura a drag her body out of the wreck of the Gummi Bear ship. Her leg was broken a lot and it was all cut off except for one pice of skin that was from her leg and keeping it on attatched. She said "Ewwwww" because blood from the leg was on her cute lil booty shorts.

AND OMG U GUIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! I just a reliaze that I never said wut Sakura was wearing now I mean I say what she wore to her party but not wut she wearing now! LOL BUT THAT DOESN'OT MEAN SHE WAS NEKKID THIS HOLE TIME U PERVS! Lolololol! Ok well she was not nakkey THIS WHOLE TIME she was wearing this. So she was wearing a cute little pink top that was a kind of like a bikini top but it did go down to wear her stomach was but had like a hole cute out near her bellow button to show off her glam belly button ring piercing that was solid gold like 150 carat! And the top was backless because it neeced to show off her sooooo detaled hart tattoo that I mentioned before and because DUH if she had a back how coud her wings pop out!? DUH. And she had on these cute lil booty shorts that rite now had blood all a on them cause Sakura bleeding keep keep bleeding love I keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love YOU CUT ME OPEN. But when they didn't have bleedimg love on them they were white shorts with cute lil hearts and stars on them. And since the shorts stop at her crotch most of Sakuras legs are covered by boots. The boots were hot ass pink. They were sooooooo long they go 4 miles. They laced up w/ white laces up. And the boots a had seven inch heels. The boots went up 2 the top of her thighs LOL I GENTLY CARESS UR INNER THIGH. Oh and a don't 4get that Sakura has neko ears and tail w/ bells on it! And rite now her tail was on afire.

So NEway, Sakura walk a little away from the wrekc dragging her leg on the ground and sometimes it would a hit a rock and bump and fly all around like a pig caught in a tornado but w/out the screaming. And it look like it was a gonna fall off! Sakura said "Omg, I a better do something about this boo-boo!" So she summon her keyblade from Heaven and use it to cast the healing spell that made her leg go back on and no more blood. And then she cast the water speel that make her tail not on a fire NEmore.

And then Sakura go to the wreck and pull Beyonce out. She say, "Beyonce?! R u ok girl?!" Beyonce go "Kuuuuuuuuupooooooo. Oh, Sakura that a was SO scary! I thought a 4sure we gonna die! And I see my life flash right b4 my eyes and I cry ooooohhhhh lawd!"

"Well t is ok Beyonce because I saved us from does Heartless and make it so we landed here on this planet."

"Oh well wut planet is it." Beyonce

"Well my super snese of direction tell me that this is the Alice and Wonderland world!"

And she was a righto because they were now falling down a hole with all this crap in it! IT had stuff like beds and tables and HD TVs and houses and tanning beds all o nthe sides walls. They were fallings and going

0

0

0

0

0

Do u see those circles that shows you how they were a falling. Down.

NEway they were a getting toward the bottom of the hole and could now see the floor. Sakura yelled, "Beyonce cast the falling down slow now speel!" And so she did and now they were falling down slow now.

They landed oh so light on there feet. And they look around and see a save point! Oh yah I should tell u a save point it a place that glows and whene u go on it says DO U WANT TO SAV and u will say yes and it will erase ur old life and give u the 1 u have rite now! And I am a gonna use 1 2 get rid of my old life and get the life of Miley Cyrus LOL BALLIN! But NEway, Sakura didn't get rid of her old life she just save this 1 cuz wut more could she want.

But anyway, Sakura and Beyonce walk down the hall in front of them and come to a door. They open it and now they in a room. And it was a room w/ a table and a bed and a fireplace and a CUTE TEDDY ON A SHELF. And a lil tiny door on the floor.

Beyonce say Do u think we a gotta go through that a door?"

And Sakura "Yeah but look it! It so small its like 4 midgets only! And every1 know that midgets are SUPA scary! I HOPE THERE IS NONOE AROUND!"

But it was ok bcuz there was no nasty midgets but the door could talk! It say "Well rite no big but if u drink that medicine u will get small and go through the door."

And at 1st Sakura was like Well idk. Because my mom always tell me not 2 tak medicine that not urs like the time I tooked cousin Riri's medicine 4 teh aids and I got my bottom lip SO HUGE and puffy LIKE A JUMPING CASTLE! LIKE A JUMPING CASTEL! LIKE A JUMPING CASTEL

LIKE

A

JUMPING

CASTEL

But Sakura have a feeling that this was not liek that time so she and Beyonce drink the medice and wut do u know!? They turn small! So small that now can go through the door!

So they go though the door and see a garden. It had maze bushes and hearts all over. And up ahead they could see a fugly ass lady sitting on a big chair! And some cards that look liek pply and a little girl w/ blond hair and white and blue dress. And it was Alice and Wonderland only Sakura didin't know that bcuz she had nevar seen that movie bcuz it is bad and my teacher told me it was about a pedofile who touch lil girls and smoke some acid all the time and that is a who he made up that sotry becuz his brain was a so fired that he can't thinik normal and more and goes like HOW IS A RAVEN LIEK A RIDING DESK LOLOLOLOL when HELLO we all know they not alike u fucking pedofile!

Anyway those ppl was the Queen o Hearts but she didin't really have to do w/ the game Kingdom Hearts, lololo I guess that pedyfile just steal the idea after he play the game HE SHOULD GET SUED! But the Queen o hearts was a pedofile woman who want to touch Alice and that was a why she hav her lcoked up!

And Alice scream NOOOOO! And the chards smile. And the King scream "CUT OFF UR HEAD!"

And Sakura a didin't know what to do becuz she want to sav Alex but at the same time she doesnt want to touch a pedyfile becauze she doesn't want to catch pedyfile germs and be molested!

BUT JUST THEN!

A little thing jump out of de bush and jump down on the chards! It whip something out and OMG it was KEYBLADE! A golden one! And the little thing wear a black coat like the coast that goths wear! And the thing a spin around and cut the paper chards in half and scribble all over them w/ pen and then thrown them in the recyle bin! HA! And then it a turn to the cage that had Alice in in and open it and Alice jump out. And then the little thing leap on to the big chair where the Queen was on and lift up its Keyblade and cut oof her ears and thew them on the ground and then cut out her tongue and then cut off her nose and throw that on the ground too! And then last it cut off her head! And blood splash and the head fall rigte down to the ground and role into the blood.

And then a sooner than u know the little thing was gone!

And Sakura and Beyonce look at each other and say "WUT?!"

The tow friends run to Alice and Sakura say "R u allright little girl?"

And Alice nod and say "Oh yes, I am allrighty." And she say that in a England ppl accent bcuz I guess she is a from the England world in Kindom Hearts. And bcuz she is from British this hole time she was a drinking crumpets and tea. Lol soooo posh!

Sakura ask her "Wut was a going on her?"

"Well I was here a drinking my crumpets when the Queen come and make her chards lock me up. And they did and the Queen was goning to cut off my head when I saw u and then King Mickey come and he save me! THANK U KING MICKEY!"\

"Who is King Mickey!" Say Beyonce.

"Oh," Alice. "He is a Disney mouse who rules the universe. And he has a Keyblade. And he helps Sora to fight the Hearlesss. And he save me becuz I am a Princess of the Heart."

"Wait! Back back back it up liek a dumptruck baby!" Yell Sakura. "That thing was a called King Mickey Mouse and he help Sora to fight teh Heatless? And wut is a Princess Heart?"

"Yes. Sora is the first Chosen hero and he save all the worlds. And Mickey help too! And a Princess of Heat have magical heart power that w/ all of them combined will somewho be the most goodness ever and kill all the Heartless!"

"Well oh my goad." Say Sakura. "I bet if we can a catch Mickey Mouse then he can a tell us where Sora is and how to kill all of the Heartless! If he goes around 2 all de worlds then we goota do that 2 Beyonce!"

"Kupo!"

So Sakura say to Alex that she should come w/ her and Beyonce since it not safe here in Alice and Wonderland. And Alice say yes. But then Sakura a wonder how they goona get to another world now bcuz their Gummi Bear crashed all up!

Alice said, "Oh I know. We should go to find the Checker Cat! He does drugs and they tell him all the answers! So he will 4 sure know how to let u leave!"

So the 3 friends went into the woods where the Checker Cat hangs out. And Alice was in they're party now! She did magic!

The 3 frinds were walking and saw the Heartless that a lived in the forest. So Sakura slice and dice them and Beyonce and Alice cast magic on them and they all die. And then they see those mushroom Heartless that doen't do nothing! They were so cute and they didn't hurt no one so the 3 frineds hugged them and then cut them up along w/ the talking flowers to make a delicious salad that helped them regain their nutrients.

After they find the secret door in the forest they go through it. And omg! The room was b4 was there and now was all upside down bouncing off the ceiling! It was so dizzying! Beyonce and Alice threw up bcuz they got motion sickness!

There on the table in the middle of the room was the Checker Cat! It was becomming invisible and then not invisible! It laughed at them w/ its pedo smile and say, "The room is upside down bcuz we are all so high right now!"

And Beyonce say, "Noooooooooo!"

Sakura walk rite up to that cat and say, "Checker Cat tell us how to fix our Gummi Ship and leave this stupid place!"

The Checker Cat say "Ok, but first u hav to beat the boss here! AND THE BOSS B ME!"

The Checker Cat grew so that it was 8 times as big as b4. And now it had 3 tails and 56 heads! And they all had pedo smiles! And the tails will try to grab u and if the pedo smile hits u then u get frozen while Checker Cat SMASHES U and MAKES U INTO COCAIN!

Well Sakura jump into action and pulled her Keyblade right out of her pants. And Beyonce got her wand and Alice do magic. They double team on the Checker Cat and attack him but then Alice got hit by a pedo smile! She was a frozen and the Checker Cat was moving in w/ a knife but Beyonce cast a speel! It was a speel that made a giant fist come out of no where and smash all the Checker Cat in his faces! And the teeth all fell out of his pedo smiles! ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! Now his pedo smile was no more! Alice was free and could move!

Alex and Beyonce cast one more spell together that send the Checker Cat crash to the floor. And Sakura move like lightning and cut all his heads right off! The Checker Cat fall to the floor almostdead. He tried to frown but he had no teeth so his gums flapped in the wind.

"We beat u!" Sakura. "Now use the last of ur pedo magic to fix our Gummi Ship! DO IT NOW!" So he did it now and the Gummi Bear Ship was rite next to them and it was aok now!

The 3 girls jumped in to the Gummi Bear and ran over the Checker Cats head so that he was dead 4real. Then they burst off into the sky space! They all throw back heads and laugh and the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun plays.

GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN.

THEY JUST WANNA

THEY JUST WANNAAAAAA

OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN

Once the song was over Sakura decided that before going to da next world they should take Alice to Traverse Town so she would a be safe. Well there was a pedo Cid there, but Alice say, "Oh don't worry, I can handle any pedo now!" And she smile and they all throw they heads back and laugh.

THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WAAAANNT

WHEN THE WORKING DAY IS DONE OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN

GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN.

Sakura and Beyonce drop Alice off at Traverse Town planet and then blast off again. "Well, say Sakura. My map shows that the closest planet now is a place called Coliseum Planet! We will go there!"

So she drive on and on until they see the Coliseum Planet. "There it is. Coliseum Planet, a here comes AWESOME!"

OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN

GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUUUUUUNNNNN.

**AN:** Well there u go that is Chappie 3! LOL I hope ppl know that song I was a talking about! Lol! And REMEMBER! If I don 't get more reviews maybe I will not update as fast anymore! MAYBE! So review! Read and review! Read and Review!


	4. A Figther Tournament

**CHAPTER 4: A FIGHTER TOURNAMENT**

**AN: **YAYAYAYA I am rlly excited to b on chappie 4 of my sotry! And oh yeah I should tell u guyz that I changed the name of my story and my summary and my cousin helped me do that. But NEway YOU BETTER REVIEW ORE U BITCH

**Disclaimer: **LOL u guyz what happen if I say I do won Kingdom Herats? Well I don't too bad.

Sakura put her Gummi into park on the park stick and they went down on to the land and were parking next to the big Coliseum. It was like the Coliseum in Russia.

Skura and Beonce jump out of the hsip and look around. "Wow," told Beyonce. That is one big Coliseum liek the 1 in Russia!"

They start to walking rite up to the Coliseum when a person is rite next to them! It was some guy w/ black spike hair and blu eyes/orbs. He wore clothes. And maybe he was a liek kind of hot.

They guy say, "Hay there! Who r u? I am a Zack and I am a here to do TRAINING! Dis is the Coliseum and lots of fighters come from all over the glaxies to training here and they have a fighter tournament 2! And somes times here b monsters like the Titans. Lol the Titans r liek giant rocks ROCK IT. And I am a here to fite them and become a stronger and get teh grande prize as well. Prolly a lot of hot fighters will come here IF U BUILD IT DEY WILL COME lololol. And teh strongest fighter her now is naimed Hercules and he is pretty strong but I bet I can beat him hahah. I have a HUGE SWORD and gonna use it to cut him up! Who r u?"

Sakura smile and say, "I am Princess Sakura. Just call me Sakura. And this is Beyonce she is a moogle and my asstant and does magic and can talk liek a human talk. So this is a fighter tournament?" And then she say to Beyonce "I think we should get in this enter the fightre tournament and win the grande prize since we r so strong ok?"

And Beyonce say ok.

Sakura, Btyeonce, and Zach walk in to the building. And Zach was righto! In the place were u wait 4 the fighter tournament was a lot of ppl waiting to b in the fighter tournament! And LOOK! Over dere was Squalo and Yuffie her friends from Traverse Towne!

Sakura run up to say hi guys! Wut ru u here for the fighter tournament?"

Yuffie nod and go "Yeah! We cam here becuz Leono is a rlly good fighter and so am I! And he wants to win the grande prize. U can enter in teams u kno."

So Sakura and Beyonce run up to the signup board and write there names in hot pink pen so they will stand out above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud til mine is the only face youll see goona stand out til u notice me. Then they go back and wait by Squalo and Yuffie and now Zack 2 becuz he cam over to hit on Sakura.

Zack said, "Wow Sakrua u r so fine. DO UR LEGS HURT CUZ U HAVE BEEN RUNNING THROUGH MY DREAMS ALL NIGHT.

"DID IT HURT WHEN U FELL FROM HEAVEN?

"R U FROM JAMAICA CUZ JA MAKING ME CRAZY.

"I LOST MY PHONE NUMBER CAN I HAV URS?

"CAN I BORROW 50 CENTS BCUZ I PROMISED TO CALL MY MOM WHEN I MET THE GRL I WAS GONNA MARRY.

"DID IT HURT. WHEN I TOOK UR VIRGINITY?!"

Sakura was kinda flattery bcuz Zack was hot and he thought she was hot because she was, but at the same time she knew he was not her One True Love so she didn't want to do it w/ him. But LOL give Zach my numbner 4 me cuz I would tap dat ass! Lawl!

And Leon was jellasous bcuz he liek Sakrua too, remember. He glaring at Zach and whiper to Yuffie, "We goota beat that guy ok? I don't liek him hitting on my woman.!"

"Ok!" Go Yuffie.

And while they were all standing around the doors flew open! And in walked a big muscley man! He had orange hair w/ a curl and he smiled big and he had big chest muscles and leg muscles and back muscles and chest muscles and leg muscles. He wore armor. And he was a glowing!

"Omg!" Said Zach. "That is Herculces I telled u about!"

Hercules came in to the room and smiled at them. He said, "Hello r u here to see me win the fighter tournament!"

And Zach jump forward and yell, "NO WAY. We r here to beat u a Herclues! Just bcuz u r god doesn't mean u should win alla the fighter trounaments!"

And I didn't like Herclues ever because he was god and the reason why my loser parents make me go to church on Sunday! I HATE CHURCH AND I HATE TEH PRIESTS WHO TOUCH ME AND SAY OOOOHHH DONT TELL NO ONE IT'S A SEKRET TOUCH! I don't want to pray to u Herclues! U R A FALSE GOD. So Sakura wanted to beat him 4 me.

And flowing Herclues was a goatman! But not like the one from Narnia movie! This 1 was mean and yelled and cussed a lot and was really really hairy like a hairy uncle. He ate rocks. And next to him was a girl in a pink dress. She was really anarexoic and had long brown hair. And next to him was a horse w/ wings to fly. His name was Pegasis.

The goatman said, "WUT DA FUCK R U PPL?!" He was a snaring at them and bit Zack's pants and ate them.

"The girl said, clam down Phil which was his name, they must just be here 4 the fighter tournament."

Hercucles said, "That's righto Meg! Which hwas her name. And oh u brought Pegasis my trusty horse! And Phil my trainer man!"

So everyone there say hi except 4 Phil bcuz he was a dirty old man and he touch himself at night under the covers. And Meg 2 becuz she know Herclues think that Sakura was hot because she was and she was very jealous and green w/ envy green eyed monster green w/ envy THE 7 DEADLY SINS!

B4 too much could happen a bell rang! The bell rang! BUT THE BELL RANG! And Phil said, "Alright u fucks, that mean its time 4 the fighter tournament to start!"

Zank and Herclues and Squalo and Yuffie and Beyonce cheered yes! "BUT!" Said Phil w/ a dirtysexy look in his eye. "It is not a normal fighter tournament like normal. It is a different 1 now!" "This fighter tournament will rlly b a modeling tournament lololololo!"

Everyone said "What?!"

"Yes said Phill. And u will hav to dress up in teh clothes I make u and do an interview like at a modeling tournament!"

"No wai!" said Zack. "I didn't come her to model I came to FIGHTER TOURNAMENT! I am a gonna leave!" Zack start to leave and so did Squalo but Phil screamed, "WAIT!"

"WAIT! The grande prize is….

The grand prize is….

The grand prize is….

THE GRANDE PRIZE IS SAKURA!"

And every1 gasp at that!

Zach and Hercles and Leon all smile and said "OK!" and they rub their hands together and cockled evilily. They alllllll want Sakura so even though they r no trannies they r gonna hafto to it to win her love! And Leon said Yuffie had to do it 2 to help him and if she win then she give the grand prize Sakura to him. Meg scream loud and stab Phil in the nuggets w/ a fork, but.

Sakura turned to Beyonce. "Beyonce! I did'nt want to be a prize! I believe in feminism and w/ feminism woman cant be prizes and only go all the way w/ their True Love! We have to win the fighter tournament so that nonoe of those guyz win me 2 go all da way and so we can a keep looking 4 King Micky and Sora!"

"Oh yeah," said Beyonce because Beyonce is ALL ABOIUT feminism! "Don't worry Sakura we will win 4 sure!"

So Phil pass out all of the stuff and each person go into a room to change and get ready and put on their faces. In there room Sakura was holding the dress that Phil a gave her. IT LOOK LIEK A HOOKER DRESS! Sakura was soooooooo pissed b/c according to feminism only homo men should b hookers! The dress was like balck and leathery and shoed her butt line! And Beyonce had an asian girl dress and hair wig to wear. And both of them a had to put on TONS of makeup! And according to feminism u can wear makepup but now enough to look like a hooker!

The 2 girls walk out when they are ready and go in to the areana. The areana was full w/ a stage and runway liek at modeling tournaments. And the goatman had put up soooo many lights and cameras! And Mega and Pegasis were in the audience watching.

Phil a try to jump up on 2 the stage bbut his goatlegs were so short that he couldn't make it and fell and roll around in his own feces. Then he get on the stage and talking into a mic. "Ladies and gentleman this is the fighter tournament! I am the only judge and I pick the winner! Wecome our sexy contestants!"

And then lights were a flashing and glowing and music was playing on speakers and the consestants all came out.

AND OMG OMG!

They were all in stupid outfists! Sakura nad Beyonce were wear what I said they were, Yuffie was dressed like Hannah Montanna, Squalo was dressed liek Brintey Spears in Opps I Did It Again, Hercues was dressed liek a Salier Moon girl, Zach was pressed like a sexy princess, and some blonde guy was dress liek Victoria's Secret!

IT WAS DISGUSTING!

But Phil was a drooling and he made them all dance around and he took pictures of it and put it up on the internet and when something goes up on the internet IT IS THERE 4EVER!

Nad Phil made dem all dance and give speaches and do a talent show where tehy did thingz like eat glass and juggle hard and wrestle and

BUT!

And Sakura was soooo pissed! THIS WAS NOT FEMINISM! She screamed, "STOP!"

And every1 did stop and started at her. "I came here for a fighter tournament and this is not a fighter tournament! U guyz I think we shoud kill Phill because according to feminism goatman r evil and touch themselves and that is bad! LET'S KILL HIM!"

She take her Keyblade out of her dress and Keyonce take out her wand and Yuffie take out a ninja star and Squalo take out a gun sword and Zack take out a big ass sword and Hercules take out his powerful fists and the blode guy also take out a big sword. They all leap on Phil and start to kill him!

But as they did that smoke blew up!

"What the fuck going on her!?" Scream a voice.

Every1 turn around and stare at the voice and it was not just a voice it was also a person! It was a blue man w/ lips and a dress and fire on his head. He glaring at them but then he start to laugh! "I came her 4 the fighter tournemant and only here is a bunch of trannies! HAHAHAH! Now I can kill u all so easy and win that grande prize!"

And then he a fire and it shoot out of his shoulders at all them. All the fighters jump away butt Phi was 2 late and he got rosted like goatpig w/ apple in mouth! Tuffie scream so loud!

Sakura say, "U guiz we gotta stand and fight noa!"

And Hercles say "But sakura dat is Hell and he is tha god of hell! He has fire! How can we beat him!"

And Sakura saw "Hercles I thought u wer the champ of fighter tournament cant u do it!?"

And Herclues piss his pants bcuz he sooooooo scared and he cry. "BUT SAKURA I A FALSWE GOD I NO CAN DO IT!"

And Zach run up and cut his head rite off bcuz DEY HAET HIM! He laugh "HAHAHAH DE END O HERCLUWESE!" And den he run up to his frend Cloud and they hi5 and giggle.

So the reste of the fighters who now left all say "YAH!"

And they all run 2 Hell and chip him. He scream YAAAAAFGHHHHHH. And they cut his dress and dat is the source o his powa! So he cry and say "I am NOT a gonna lose 2 u trannies!" He jupm and wave a arm and the sky open up nad drop out A TITAN!

It was the gold titan who turnz everything 2 gold! He land on the ground and whren he did the ground turn 2 gold. And Hell laugh and say "THE GOLD TITANY WILL TURN U ALL 2 GOLD. DEN U WON'T B ALIVE AND WHEN U DIE IT IS 4EVER." And then Hell melted in2 the ground and went bak 2 hell and was gone!

All the fighters gasp. 'Well ew goota kill him fast u guys b4 he can turn us into gold!" And they all go "right!"

So Tuffie jump rite into the air and thro her ninja star at the monster face and it bounce right off not hurt and the monster rich out and touch Tuffie and turn her into gold and she fall like a rock liek a rock made out of gold like a rock to the ground which was made out of gold. And she went DOOOOOMMMM. And Lion was like "oh no Yuffe!" And he try to wak over 2 her but the monster step on him and when it did he turn into gold. So zack say "Ok Clad lets do a double team attack double team!"

Cloud and zach jumped right up zak jumped right off of Clouds head and he sing his sowrd and hit the titan w/ it and it crack in half! ON NO! Zach creamed "OH NO!" And so did Clode! And teh Titan pik thim up in his powerfull hams and lick them w/ his tounge and EVEN HIS TOUNGE TURND PPL 2 GOLD. Now they were gold and they fell all the way down.

Beyonce was so scared so scared so scared bcuz they were the last 2 left omg! She say "Sakura I am a scared! Wut should we do!"

Sakura say "It's ok Beyone, I PLAN! U fly around w/ ur wings that fly 2 b distract! BUT don't get touched it is a bad touch! Leave rest 2 me!"

So Beyonce fly up into air and wiz by Titany and said "HEY U FUK LOOK ME DISTRACT!" The monstry did look and was distract and it rooooarrr so mad. It try to Kill Beyonce but coulnt cacth her because she fly so fast! THAT'S GOOD.

While this Sakura was got out her Key Blade and took deep breathe to gather her power. Then she run really fast up to the titan and did a power jump up and stab it right in the crotch privates because the others didn't know but Sakura did know that the gold titant is made of hard gold and if u hit it on most of it it will not hurt it it will just bounce off BUTT the gold titan's 1 spot that u can hit is its privates and Sakura did know that! Good thing 2 lol! And so she stab it and twist it and go UUUGHHHH and the monster went

GGGAAARRGGGHHHh HURTS.!

And it was no gold NEmore now it turn tinto dust and fall down liek dust and flew away on the wind like a candle in the wind. And when that happen the ground and Zack and Cloude and Squal and Yuffie all turn back into real ppl and real ppl r not made of gold! Lol! And Beyonce land on the ground and cheer and every1 hug Sakura 4 knowing what she know and even if they still dressed like hookers it ok Sakrua didn't EVEN mind 4 then!

Zack and Cloud and Leon were still kind of sad becuz they didnt win the fighter tournament and get to touch Sakura boobies AW MAN. But Sakura was happy bczu feminism. Beyonce 2. And then no one was sad bcuz Meg had been a made into gold and didn't turn back so they take her to the pawn shop and get 10000000000000000000 dollars! YESSSSSSS. LIFE STYLES OF THE RICH AND THEY FAMOUSE! And they use the money 2 get now clotesh and not be hookers NEmore yayayaya!.\

So now that done all teh fighter tournament over they all say good bye to each other. Yuffie say bye and Lion lick Sakura neck and Cloud toch he biggest boob and Zack say

"R U FROM TENNESE CUZ UR THE ONLY 10 I SEE?

"IS UR DAD A BAKER CUZ U GOT SOME HOT ASS BUNS?

"R U WEARING SPACE PANTS CAUSE UR ASS IS OUTTA DIS WORLD?

"IS THERE A MIRROR IN UR PANTS CUZ I CAN SEE MYSELF IN THEM?  
"IF U WERE MY HOMEWORK I WOULD PUT U ON MY DESK EVERY NIGHT AND DO U."

"I WILL FUK U."

So after dat Sakura and Beyonce got into theyre Gummi Bear to leave. Oh yeah and they did get a prize bcuz they took all the other prizes and crap from the Coliseusm that was there and lolol those Russians r a gonna be made! XD LOL IN RUSSIA COLISEUM STEAL U! MY COUSIN TOLD ME THAT 1!

Anyway they blast off and went in2 space.

"Well said Sakura, there is the next world we r going to land on. She pointed and IT WAS A JUNGLE OUT DERE WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE DADADADUN DUN WE GOT FUN AND GAMEZ!"

So they landed on it.

**AN: **Lol so u guyz I was tired of fight seens so I made it so they do a modeling tornament wasn't that cool! Yeah I thought so too! Lol! But so REVIEW REVIEW I am NOT happy when I don't get reviews! Sakura might kill you!


	5. Ferngully Iz For Suckorz

**CHAPTER 5: FERNGULLY IZ 4 SUKORZ**

**AN: **Hi guys this is my new chappie! Exict!

Sakura: Wel pretty good riter after all huh, it is a good thing I told u 2 rrly post this fic rite!

Me: Yeah I guess u rite it good I listen 2 u when u talk 2 me!

Sakura: Teehee! Yeah! And it is a good fic. I am a gonna review it!

Me: Oh goode because every1 should review it!

**Dislcaimler: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did somethignz might b sum different I can a tell u that! Lol but not 2 much cause I love that game a lot!

The Sakura Gummi did a touchdown on the jungle land and it had a lot of treez because it was a jungle but a jungle is not liek always the sam as a rainforest is it lol? I don't remember that because I was forgetting to take my medication the day we talked about that in earth sci class cuz earth sci can SUK BAWLS.

Anyway thye landed and then they got out becuz, lol, wut is the point of going 2 new worldz if ur just gonna sit around in ur gummi all day lol right. And when they got out they couldn't move bcuz the ecosystem in a jungle rainforest is so think that ppl cant walk in it bcuz ppl shouldnt live in da rainforest and if they do then a JUNGLE CAT gonna come and rip out ur anus or rip ur new anus or show u an anus or LOL WUT I 4GOT WTF THAT SAYING GOES.

And Beyonce said, "KUOP we can't move bcuz the ecosystem in a jungle rainforest is so think that ppl cant walk in it bcuz ppl shouldnt live in da rainforest and if they do then a JUNGLE CAT gonna come and rip out ur anus or rip ur new anus or show u an anus or LOL WUT I 4GOT WTF THAT SAYING GOES."

And Sakura was like, "Well it is a good think I got the magic touch FLAME ON!" And her keyblade was out and she did flame on and flame burst out and the whole part of the rain foret in where they were in lite on fire and burn baby burn disco inferno, suck on dat Smokey u fucky basterd. "And sakura said well now we can walk!"

And the baby jungle animals wearing crying bcuz they were melting and theyre eyeballs were melting and Sakura said, "Yeah we so can let's go Beyoncee!"

So thywe started walking and walking and walking more and they come to this GIANT big tree that was more big than almsots the Umpire State Buidling. IT WAS THAT BIG. So Keyonce said, "LETS CLIMB IT."

So they did.

And hey! When they got to the top after a long hours of climnbing and almost falling and dieing and screaming oh god my life it is flashning rite b4 my eyes of jeus is is 2 soon plz no they made it up to the top. And hey! At teh top was a tree house. It was liek a rlly rlly big tree house and it might as well hav bean a rel house cuz who fuk pimp out dey tree house more then dey real house u fuk. NEway is was rlly big.

"Wow it is big said Beyoncea"

"Yeah Sakura."

Thye were walking around and looking around and it was liek dusyt and dirty in there but wut can u expet it is de jungle afterall i mean WUTWUT. And in de corner Sakura saw some piktures and the pikcutes had ppl in them not like those natures pictures crap emo kids say is art I mean wtf lol every poopoo knows art has ppl in it i mean duh just look at Picaso. And the ppl in it were a dude and a lady and a baby and dey were a famly obvisly bcuz a mairriage is only evar betwen a man & a woaman RITE CONSERVATIVES RITE. And the man had a beard obvisly because a beard is only eveear between a man and his face RITE CONSERVAITVES RITE. And teh lady was just some lady obviously becaseu a kitchen is only ever between a women and the dishes RITE CONSERVATIVES RITE. Oh and der was a baby.

Beyonce look at the baby and she said, "LOL dat baby look just liek his family crash her on the island and then he raised by monkies and hav dreadlocks and wear crotch cloth right Sakura?"

And Sakura said rite.

PS dreadloks r 4 hippies TAKE A BATH U FUKING HIPPIE.

And den they look around some more and theu move aside the mand and woman dead skeletons that were dead so dat they could get 2 the crap under them and OH LOOK dey died and til death do them part death by jungle cat just like u wanted AND I BET DAT JUNGLE CAT WAS MROE LIKE A HOMO CAT CAUSE HE TRYING TO BREAK UP REAL MARRIAGES RITE CONSERVATIVES RITE.

But after a while Beyonce and Sakura get bored of all that and Sakurea was like "Well I guess we are done w/ dis world lets get the helloutta here?" And they were about to get the hell outua here WHEN SUDDENLY.

AAARROOOOAARRRGGGHHHHH

HOLY SHITE IT WAS DAT JUNGLE CAT!

Sakura and Byeonce went like "Ahhhhhhhh!"

And Jungle cat went like "ROARRRR!"

Who knows a what wud have happned but it didnt happen beczuse then a jungle man cme in! And he went a flying around the room and he hade a stick to beat children w/ but now he was using it to beat jugnle cats bucuz I guess there was no children around but rite now that was good becuze the jungle cat would want to kill ppl if he didnt. And oh yeah when the jugnle man was flying around he was a wearing a crotch cloth and OMG!

"OMG! " scream Beyonce "HIS WEENIE IS A HANGING OUT! I CAN SEE IT! SOOOOOO GORSSS!" And it really was so she a ran around the room screaming and the jungle cat ran around the room screaming and the ungle man a did 2 run around the room screaming. But all good thingz must come to end and so after a while jungle man manage to catch jungle cat and stab it in its face and make it die cause thngs might die if u stab it in de face.

And now dingdong de cat was dead and Tebonce stop running around and jungle man stop running around 2 and them and Sakura stand around staring each otter 4 a while. And then Sakura said "Thanx a lot. Who r u?"

And den Jungle man went like "($)%*() #%" just liek he does when he make noize in the game and GOD dis pisses me off 4 a lot of reasons! OK FIRST REASON he is cussing at me! Just look at dat he is cussing at me that cucker! STOP CUSSING ME U BITCHE! AND OK SECSON REASON he is making it liek when foreain ppl talk and it makes words on my TV and I gootaa read my TV and I haet that I gotta read my TV because I HAET READING and dis is America ppl learn 2 speak Englsh like the rst of us GAWWDD. It not that hard! JUSUS!

So he did that and I was so pissed. And Beyonce and Skaura didnt know what he was syaing and Sakura was like "Well I guess he lives her in the jungle."

And Byeonce said "LOL if he lives in de jungle howcom hes not black?" And no one new the answer to that.

But so the jungle man kept makin that cuss noises and wouldnt stop and Beyonce was like wut is he doing? And Sakura said well mayb he wants us 2 fllow him he is like lezzie ok wut is it what is wrong girl did some1 fall down the well well lets got we gotta save them!

Jungle man and Beyonce and Sakura run out of the jungle tree house and they just jump off the edge of it and they fall and fall and fall ald the way down 4 a while and scream while they fall cause they are scared. And then they land on some other tree because well I mean that was a prolly gonna happen because thyere was a lota trees remember. Any way they land there and then jungle man jumps off and goes on to like a branch or a vine or something and he starts like riding down it and Betonce and Sakura guess they gotta follow because there he go. So they get on the branch thing and try to slide down and they hit other branches and it was stupid.

And then they land in ths place w/ a hpippo and they gotta jump on it and across it or something and then climb vines and then jump on vines and then fall off of vinves and oh shit there was soooo many vivens TOO many vinves and it was so annoying and it took a long time liek hours goooooodddd.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

7

8

9

10

DO U SEE THOSE NUMBERS THAT IS LIKE HOW LONG IT FELT 2 ME DID IT TAKE A LONG TIME TO GO DOWN.

And eventually they come to some place w/ crates and liek science making stuff that makes potions. And oh there was tents 2 and that prolly meant that heter was ppl there. And jungle man went into the tent and there was a gir there sothey were rigte.

The girl looked up and said "Oh hello who are u? Im Jane. And I am here in the jungle w/ Tarzan and this is Zarzna with u." And liek Alice from b4 she talked funny because she was from English. And she was just about to givev them the tea and crumpts but there was a crash outsie and it was loud! "Oh no!" said Jane "They rare here!"

And then the tent was all knocek down and falt and Heartless were comming at them from all directions. And they wqeren't like the normal Heartless who look normal because these noes were JUNGLE Heartless and they looked ready 4 the jungle. Tey looked like monkies and there was a boy monkey 4 killing and a girl monkie for stealing ur money. And I guess they also must have been 4 stealing ppl because that is what they did! They stole Jane and took her away!

Tarzan awas crying and moving around all creepy and everyone could see his peewee again I mean they could always pretty much see it because he was only wearing a crtochs cloths but right now it was really eastiy to see because they didn't have no wehre else to look and it was sick.

Sakura was like "I think that if we want him to stop doing that we should resuces Jane from the Heartless."

"Beyonce said sure!"

"Tarzan said *%)(%*)%$+" Maybe now he was cussin because he was mad and not cuase he was just being asshole. But I doubt it!

So they walk outside the tent and now theye were outside the ten t and Tarzan started leading a way into a place wheter was more vinves and it was liek OH GREAT MORE VINCES! JUST WAT WE NEED. So they had to climb the cines because the vines only exist climb them and fall off and do it all over again it was liek the metephor 4 the futility of life or something liek that LOL!

After along time of dat crap they made it 2 a place where there was more trees and in dose trees were leaving gorillas. Tarzan run up to the gorillas and did a gorilla dnace liek they kind that gorillas do 2 show de rest of the hive where the honey at. And the gorillas poke at Sakura and Bteonce because they dont kjow what thtey r.

And so that is wut they were all doin when Heatless attack again! AGAIN! But this time it wasnt like a monkey Heartless now it was a lizard charmeleon! It grab one of the gorilla in its hands and bit its head off and the others scream and run and it hit them w./ its tail and legs and parts.

Sakura pull her Beyblade out of the air and Byeonce had her wand and Tarzan just had his hands or feet or whatever and he was in their party now I guess even though no 1 inviited him or even liked him or NEthing. So the 3 of them jump into action w/ Beyonce try to help the Gorillas espace and Sakuraa and Tarzann face the lizard. It whip its tounge at Tarzan and wrap it around his leg and make him falls and go UGH. But cause its tounge was out Sakura jump to and cut the tonge off. It scream and blood spruts out. Tarzan jump up on the things face and becuz his peepee hang out it was in liazard's face and he couldn't see now. So that gave Sakura time to cut it into quarters which means 5 pieces. Like 5 quarters.

So that battle was over now and the place weher Gorillas liv was all bloddy and good and Tarzan had the tonge still on he leg but he decied to keep it on as liek an accessery like a cute anklet. So then Tarzan led thenm to a waterfall cave place and that was a the monkies had take Janea. So they start to climb up the wall and woah this jungle world has so much dam clibming in it god.

The monkeys try to stop them from comming up by throwing poop at them on the way. Of course Sakura nd Beyocne didnt like that, but Tarzan did so they just climb right under him so he got hit w/ it all and they none. They make it up 2 the top of the waterfall amd could see Jane sitting there on ledge all tied up.

They move 2 go 2 near Jane but then the monkeys come out and surround them. Sakura sigh becuz she was so over this sthity jungle and and all the climbing and shit and wanted to just b done. So she reach in her pants and pull out a grenade and thorw it at the moneky and t they all blow up and die and blood and guts and brains and banans flew everywhere. The good guys went up to Jane and untied her and she had got hit w/ sum of the guts so Tarzna licked it off.

"Ohm," sad Jane. "This place sucks so hard!"

"Oh yeah" said Beyonce. "We coulda told u dat one."

"Well said Jaen," "I am gonna live this stupid jungle world. Tarna u will come 2 and we r gonna go 2 a world w/ ppl in it and not jungle animals shits."

So every1 went back to were the tents were and oh Jane had a gummi and her and Tarzan got into it and they waved bye bye bey to Sakura and then flow away and go 2 live w/ ppl and not animals and as they flew away they htrow a molotov cocktail back onto that planet so that it all get a fire and exloped and evertying die bcuz no1 cares about rainforest and y do when u can have aircondition and shit.

And Sakur and Beyaonce left too.

**AN: **Well der is that chappie so far! Lol yeah. Do NE1 have NE ideas on 2 mak it so that more ppl review ur fic? I needa those ideas because I feel like I try harden on my fic but not enough ppl review as I want it 2. So u should a give me those ideas when u REIVE! RIVIEW!


	6. Plot Thicken

**CHAPTER 6: Plot Thicken**

**AN:** I luv Kingdom Heats Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts and Sora. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **LOL u guyz I don't even member if I did this thing last time lol! Does that mean I get sued by Kingdom Heartes ppl? I hope not bcuz even if I get 2 talk 2 Kingdomi Hearts ppl and aks them wut will happen in the next game it would a still b bad bcuz they will sue me and I don't got a lawyer or a lot of money so noooo I don't want that 2 happen! I hope they don't a do it! PLZ! I DON"T OWN KINGDOM HEATS!

Right now Sakura and Beyonce wwere just floating around in de universe. But they weren't doing nothing. They weren't doing nothing because thats righte they wre thinking. They werew a thinking how they went to new worldz just liek Sual and his frends said 2 do and they had a seen Ming Mickey, but still they did not catch Mickey and did not a know how 2 find Xora and beat all da Heartelss w/ him.

Sakura was like "Wee are not going to new worlds 4 now, 4 now we r going back to Traverse Town World and a gonna ask those guys 4 more deets."

And Byeonce said "ok!"

So Sakura drove all da way back to Traverse Town and wtf is it called Traverse Town if it rlly a whole plant and not just a town? Wo da fu knows.

So they go there and land they're gummi on Cid's house. Nd then they go into the house. But Cid is not htere dat asshole! So they walk around town to find hime and evantually they find they frends all a hanging out in some random ass room. And idk why they are even in there and not in da poop cave no more well mayb bcauz the pooop cave 4 Cid cause he alredy smeel like shit in his face and in his heair and in his whooooole body. It was like he made of shit.

So Sakur a said, "Hay guys!"

And Squall said "Hi Sakura hi Beyonce."

And Yuffie said "Hi Sakura hi Beyonce"

And Cid said "YA'LLLLLLLLLLL!"

And Aerish said "Hi Sakura hi Beyonce."

And Alice said "Hi Sakura hi Beyonce." Because remember dey dropped here off at w/ Sauall and the others.

And Be;yonce said "Hi Sakura hi Beyonce."

And then Sakura was like "You guyz we try do what u said and we saw King Mickey but I a cant find Sora and I need him to help me fite de Heatless and get back 2 my home."

Hmmmm" said Squall "Dat conundrum (AN: Lol do u guyz liek that word that is 1 of my vocab wordz lol! But I a dont usually liek voacb words because they r a so hard to member and speel and my teacher was liek conundrume is a word dat means the same as problem" and I was like "well den wtf whey don't' they just SAY PROBLEME! Lol!" I mean lol it dont make any sense! But so yeah and I thoug a mayb I should use some a my vocab words in my story so that it will sound more smart is it working).

Aeris said, "Hmm, maybe we could a ask Merlin about it I mean idk why but he is sooooo old and that must mean he lknows the ansers to everya thing rite? Because when you get 2 be a realllllly old dey take u 2 this 1 pacle and they sit u down and they say HERE R ALL DA ANSERS 2 DA UNIVERSE! But only if ur really really old but it OK because Merlin is really really old. Lol."

And every1 else say that is good idea, so they go outsweide and stat 2 walk to the crappy house where s Merlsin live. But they mak it 2 da house and they all scream! DO U KNOW WHY? It because da house is on AFIRE! But not a on fire liek wooo wooo da roof da roof is on fire! I mean in a BAD WAY!

They was all aboiut to do something to hrlp and set the house not on fire when they see 2 ppl wak a out of the house. They was both guyz and one was tall and skinny and he had a red clown hair and greeen cat orbs and was a wearing a coat like goths were that was blk and long ansd had zip and hood. And da other guyz was an emo bcuz he had a emo hair and he were the same thing. And OMG! Da guy w/ red hair was a holding Merlinda in his hand! And Merlin was hanging down like he was dying and.

Da guy w/ ornagfe hair say "We a didnt find Sora here at dis guy house PIECE A SHIT."

And emo say "Yah well now old man is useuless. Kill him."

And then red man reach up w/ a hand and RIP RIGET OFF MERLIN FACE! And htne he trowh the face in the wather and he laugh.

Every1 scream "AHHHH!"

And so the 2 guyz cut hear that so theyu turn and they look at them. And the red guy say "Who the hell r u?!"

And Sakru a was brave and awa like "I man Sakura and who r u and WHY U KILL MERLINE!?"

The emo man say "I am Zexion and dis is Axle and we r nobody in da Organization 13. We are evil and we a want to steal ppl's heartz and tak over da Kingdom Hertas 2 get heartsz and we r looking 4 Sora and when we a find him we will KILL him."

Every1 gasp. Thye gonna kill Sora! And Sakura say "NO!"

The 2 guyz summoned the Heartless and mad them attack Sakrua and frends. But it was not a lot of Heats so Skaur kill them fast and easy. And Zezion said "OM! U hav KEyblace 2! That mean that we kill u 2 someday." So then they bak a black hole and they go throug it and r gone now.

Every1 stare wut just happen and Cid a run over and pik up Merline body'. It was a bleeding cause it had not face. And it was so creepy liek a faceless man. A faceless man w/ only blood where his face should b.

So they went bak 2 da room and mad a coffin and put faceless Merlin in it and then they used a Gummi ship and shot it itto space the final frontier. And they said some words and Aeris cired and it was a funeral 4 facelss mErlin.

After dat Sakura and Beyonce left Traverse Town world again and now they had a re new purpose bc now they now athat the Ornaigaion 13 was a what made Heartless and now they a have to stop them or they will get Kingdom Heats and destroy the hole world and that would be bad so they have to stop them and find Sora and together they would stop them sand SAVE THE UNIVERSE.

**AN: **Sorry this chappie is rrly short it just a needed some plot to happen and that is all. Next chappie will have a world and everying like normal. REIVE REIVE MY FIC REVIEW!


	7. The Most Stupidest World Ever

**CHAPTER 7: The Most Stupidest World Ever**

**AN: **Ok so dis chappie is about da dumbest of the Kingdom Herts worlds that I hate.

**Disclimear: **I a don't own Kingdom Hearts and if I did then there would a be no this world because it is stupid and I hate it and it take a long time to beat. GO DIE WORLD.

Ok so now Sakura and Beyonce were a sitting in dere Gummi Bear. And Sakura was a looking at something. And u dont know what it was bcuz u a can't see it unlcess I tell u about it. And then u can see it well not really but it is liek u almost see it w/ ur brain. That's how reading works. So do u want me 2 tell u wat it was? Welkl I am a gonna. What Sakura was holding was a book. Eeewww gross I know, but it is a oky bcuz dis book was a mostly pikturs.

This book was a book tht Sakkura had got after Merlind got his face ripped off and in his will he had a left dis book to Sakura bcuz she was so awesome. Sakura look at cover off book and on cover was a pikture of a bear. A yellow bear that was made of cartoons.

Beyonce was all "I wonder wut that book is bout?"

Sakura was like "Well I guess we should a read it." So she opened the book, because that is how you first start to read books. But instead of a lot of crap words there was a glowing lite and OMG the glowing white started to suck. And what it wa sucking Byeonce and Sakura! So tht means that they was a bieing into the book! INTO A BOOOOKKKK! NOOOOOOOOOO!

But it was a too late. When Sakura and Beyonce open they eyes they were a standin g by a tree. And the tree had a door on it and a sign and a bell. And Beyonce was all "Wtf were r we?"

Then the door on the tree open and the bear on the cover bear came out of the dcoor on the tree.

"Hey! Was all beyonce. That is the bear on the cover of the book and that is the book dat we r inside of."

And it was. It was dat yellow bear. Yellow Bear. Yellow. Bear.

Yellow.

Bear.

And the yellow bear was looking at them and then it talked. "Oh lol who r u." It talked.

And then Sakura was like "Oh hell o I am Skaur a this is Byeonce.

And it was likek "Oh I am pooh lol."

Ans Beyonce was like "Gross."

Then the bear started to wlak away nd they followed it and it walked to another big three and there by the tree was more animals. One big and one bird and one rabbit and one tiger and one dokey. And they were sitting there.

And Beyonce was like "Well…dis is so much fun." But it wasn't really.

And den the page rip open and in poor a dozens of Heartless. And the Hearless was all kinds like the little one and te fat ones and the soliders ones and u know the ones. And all de animals screamand scmrean and tyr to run but de Hearltesss jump a on top of them and start to rip and tear all dere stuffing out. And it flew everywheree and it was alike it ws snowing but snowing stuffed aniamsl guts. And dey rip off the rabit years and the bird wings and stuffing fllllllllllyyyyyy.

And then they burn the forest and rip all de pages and it was crzy.

Sakrua and byeonce jump outta the book and then they wre a in their ship again. And the book was a on fire and it was burning w/ fire. So Byeonce open up da window and throw the book out into space.

Sakura was all "Well THAT was pointess! Merling was such a moron."

And so a too get back at him they find his floating boyd and space and run over it and the pieces come apart and all a fly away. Fly away. Fly awy.

So dat was a de end of the Pooh book and no one would a ever have to see it ever again just the way it a should be and God saw it and he was pleaesed.

**AN: **So dat is a wut I think of Pooh world. That it is shit. Dey deserve wut they got a coming to them. REIVEW AND A 2 THLL ME THAT U AGREE W/ ME.


	8. If U Dont Defeat The Heartless Then Teh

**CHAPTER 8: IF U DON'T DEFEAT THE HEARTLESS THEN THE TERRORISTS HAVE WON**

**AN:** Hey gusy lolol! It have been a lil whilte since I could a do a chappie because I had to go visit my smelly gnandma 4 summer and then my suckyass school started again! D: I FUK HATE SCHOOL! Wut a I want to know is y a can't I just write my fanfic for school that what I a want to know because writing my fnafic counts as literature. THAT FUKIN SCHOOL DON'T KNOW NOTHING! But anyway here b my latest chappie.

**Disclaimer: **I a still don't own Kingdom Hearts and I a ask my history teacher y and she say it cause a a somteihtng called a copyrite. And a copyrite make it so I can't a make $ off a my cool fic. *SOB SOB SOB* Oh well a I guess that a good for u cause u get to read my awesome fic 4 free!

FLYING THROUGH THE UNIVERSE HAVIN LOTS A FUN!

Dat was a wut Sakura and Beyonce were doing in they Gummi ship. But woah now wait a minute it was a time to get srs once agan. It was a tim to get srs bcuz guess wut its dat time again! That's rite its time for another world!

Sakur and Beyone fly over to the next planet they see and it awa a desert planet. It was ugly. So dey a land on it and jump out and MAN it was a sooooo hot! The sun was a so brite and if Sakura was some kinda a nasty girl then she would a have been sweeting like a wild hog but good thing she is a not. And Bteonce didn't sweet either because Moogles don't hav a sweet organs. But still, dey was both a rlly hot.

They walk forward into dese big gates and the gates make it so dat they inside a lil market town. And they lookaround the market town and they a gasp.

"OMG" went Sakrua. "I know wut this is. This world is a what they call the middle east. It is a vry bad bad plac where dey don't have things like toilets and it hot and dirty and OMG IT IS A THE HOME O THE TERRORISTS!"

Bteyonce gaps too! "NOOOOOOO! NOT DE TERRORISTS!"

"YES" say Sakura. "We in evil territory now, so we a better be carefully! A terrorist could a jump out at any moment and start chanting heaten chants. You a gotta always be on ur guard!"

Byeonce nod the nod u do when u understand a something because she did. Understand. She did.

The two frnds start a wlaking carefully looking out for does tricky terrorist bastards. As they wlaking they looking at all a da brown ppl dat a re in the market town place selling goods. SELLING GOODS A YAH RITE DEY R A SEELING DOSE GOODS. We knowd that they not selling nothing they a STEALING things I mean a a brown person nevar bought a nothing in they life they a live to steal a life of steal just a steal thigns from all a da nice white ppl. SO Sakura nd Beyonce verriy careful to hold on to thye purses and they money and the clothes on thwy back a cuase a terrorist sand person will a steal the panties right off ur back. And the sand ppl r a watching tgem they no they r a frsh meat freshmen fresh meat freshmen fresh meat FRESHEMEN FREAST MEAT FRESHMEN FERASH MEAST FRESHMENT REASH MEAST FREHMEN REAST MEAT FRESHMENT FRESH MEAT FHRESMEN FREAST MEAST A FREST MEAT FRESH MAET FRSH MEAT FREASH MEATTTTT!

Once sand mand sniff wi/ his nose holes and he a say to de other "I a smell FRESH MEAT!" and it and the other one a smile an evil terrorist smile. They a know what htye gonna do. De toe men walk in do de crowd w/ Sakura and Beyonce where they walking and it a croweded with a lot of sand ppl because snad ppl cannot control they population numbers and they a overfill the earth so that a meant that Sakura nad Byeonce couldn't see them in the crowd. The tow guys a crotch down low for a security and sneak and they move lcoser and a clover to the two hero girsll. And right at that time Sakura was a taking out some munny because she said to Beyonec

"Hey Beyocne do you wanta some ice cream? I want some icecream I really like icream. My favorite a ice cmrea is chocolate."

And OMG that was a JUST. LIKE. ME!V My famorite ice cream is chocolate. I a remember one time I a went out to get a Basking 31 flavors wi/ mah girlfriends. And we were a all there and some a hawttys from school were gonna come meat us. And I was all to Nannie "Omg Annie do you think a Boyy will be here?! I luv him a lot a got him in my science class w/ me and omg I a want him to be a my biology partner w/ me and I would a do bbiologoy wi/ him you know what I'm saying!? LOL I'M SAYING HAVE SEX!" And Annie was a like well "Yeah he will a be here I herd he was a gonna come and a aksv you out." And I was a all OMGO OMGO M OGM!" NO WAI"!" And a just as we a getting our ice cream Boybby and his a friends really do walk in! OH GOD. And I was all omg this is my time to shien. And Bobby walk kup to me in the line and he a sy "I see u liek chocolate I llike chocholate too." And I was about to open me mouth and say something sexy when a in burst my mom! OOOOHHH GOD! My OMOMOMOMO. And she say "YOUNG LADY I A DIDN"T SAY U WOULD OMCE HERE BECUAE YOU ARE A GORUNED." And then a fif you can belive it my comom come right up t to mek and a grab me by theee ear and drag me out of a the 31 falvors and a right before we leaves she a run rihte upt to Bobby and a bite ijim in the crocth so that he will a never somce near me again in te my hwole life. And that is a the story of why I am a planning ot kill my mother tonight righte after I a fnish this chappies. LOLOLOLO ISN"T THAT A FOUNNY HOW I GNNA KILL HERE?! I A GONGN TAKE A PISTOL TO DAT BITCHE'S FORHEAD. But a a anyway. What was I a righting about? Oh eya. A chocholate.

So Beyocne was like "Sure I like icream." So Sakura had a her wallet out and she was a taking her munny out when BAAAAAAAAMMMMM! Da snad men attacked! They jump right in and a use they evil theef powers to take da wallet.

"Hey!" Byeonce yell. "Give us back a thake wallet u fukers!"

But the sand men laff like beast and not like a real mand because sand ppl terrorists are not a real ppl they more like a beaset.

Sakura glare at thtem and then she a whip out her Keyblade. And Beyonce take out her wantd. They know it a fighting time! So Skaru and Beyonce cst the pure god magic and that a burns the brwn men up like fire because brown sand terroiest ppl do not a belive in the same god as a you and me and that a mean that the holy water burn them like devils. So the god magic rip the flesh off a their bones and laeav them only half a live.

"Well," say Sakura. "That what yooou get when you a try to steal from a good ppl who belive in the god. Now take me to ur leader so that I can a kill them and pput a end to you terrorist ppl. I was a gonna be a nice to you and let you all live put now I seen the veil in you and know it muwst be stoped."

So the no skin brown ppl who wer now more like the red ppl because of all the blodd lead Sakrua and Boyeconce to the castle of the sand ppl. It wasd a really big. They a go inside of it and they lead them to the thrown room.

For a seond it make Skura sabe cause this thron room remind her of a her throne room even those this one not nearly as bomb and hot and cute as Skura's I mean duh, but still it reamind her of home and she sad. But then she not sad because she see a fat little brown man w/ a terrorist onion hat sittig on the thrown and that deinfately would not have a been at her hose eewww get it oout!

Sakura walk uop to the man and say "I have come to defeat yopu the lead of the terrorists here in the desert. You a must go away!"

But of course the little man don't a like that and his a eyes start to glow red and he start doing that heathen chanting and heathen magic. And omg! Look! Because the brown ppl do heathen magic that amake them turn into Hearthelss! So he was a Heartlesss.

He casting dark heathen magic that summon dark magic and he thrown it at SDakura and Boyeonce. Sakura was fast so tshe a didn't get a hit, but Beyonce was a just a little moogle amd not a move as fast a Sakura, and GUESDS WHAT she got hit w/ the mafic!

Sakura scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She a watch as the dark magic pick up Byeonce and puch her in the gut five whole times! And the poor lil moogle scream for help but a no!

Once the magic drop a Byeonce Sakura zoom in to got a pick her up in the arms really fast. So a fast that the fat little man couldn't see because every1 know sand ppl cannot track fast movements. And Sakura runm 0oout of the throne room into the outside whre theyere is outselfe and the little terrorist scream and evil heathen windgfs bust out of his back and let a him take to the sky on the leathery wings of a bat. He fly into air and scream like a pig with bloods shotting out and as he do that flames come a shotting out of his mouth! HE PISSED NOW!

Outside Sakura was a running and a looking for a place to hide. I mean she a could easily kill that fucker sure but Beyocne was hutt and Skrua had to take her somewhere she can a heal here. Just then a Sakura here a voice. And it was a using voice to talking!

"PSSSHH! Qhick! Come over here!"

Sakura look over and it was a gilr and she had a long black hair and a hoochies see thought clothes! Sakura didn't a trust her but just then she heard the fat little mad a pproaching near comeing near. She had a no choice but to jump into the trap a door that the gilr was holding open. They all jump down and a close it lock it a shut just as the fat man was a goona bite them.

Now Sakura nd byeonce and the girl wehre in a earth ground tunnel made of earth and grond and tunnel. It was a long tunnler in the earth. And in the gorund.,

Aakura look at the girl. "You're a brown person! I saw that but I a trust ed you and I a housln't have done that! Now you will a probably tak out knife and shank us and tkake out our guts and ue them to draw a satanic runes w/ out intestinces and sacrifices them to a ur heathen god so that he will make ur crops for the winter. DAMMIT!"

But the girl skae her head no. "No. I sahke my head no because that is a not true. Nornally hat is what we brown ppl hae been traned to do but I am a different fro mthe others. I a believe in Jesus Crotch the sun of god and the one true god like in the bilble. I a don't do the heathen makic no more. The fat man you sasw was my father. He is a the ruler of the Middle East and a terrorist! He turn into a Heartless beacuwe of his heaten ways and so a did the other ppl in the town because they evil beathens. And now the terrorists r working w/ the Hertless to kill everyone in the world! Evyerone! Even children! OH GOD SOMEONE PLZ THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"

Sakura slap the girl's face and say "GET HOLD OF URSELF MAN"

And the girl calms down and say "Whew thanks I needed that. Anyway, I don't want the terrorists to win! But unless we can a defeat their leader than the terrorists win! Will you a help me destroy them?"

And Skaura saw yes because eshe knew it is the duty of all a good ppl who belive in god to go intot the heathens country and tell them to cut that shit out and make them belive in god or else kill them because that is what God would want! Right? RIGHT! In the name of God I am a God Warrior! So even those the girl dress see through like a whore gfrom when she was a still a heathen, Sakura agree.

So the girl say, "Follow me to the seckret hide out the Cave of Wonders!"

"And oh yeah PS my name is Jasmine."

So Jasimin lead Sakura down the tunnel all the way for a long long long time until they get to a big cave. And a Jasmine say "Open Sesame Street!" And it open because hat how you open everyihntg in the Middle East and it in is a full of treasures! Like all kinds of gold and silver and precous jewels. It was amazing!

"Wow," Sakura. "Where id a all this come from? Eveyroen know that brown ppl don't have money! So where did all a this come from?"

Jasmine go "Oh, this is all a the money the terrorists have a stolen from white ppl when they hopping illegally across de border. They theifs briung all of the treasure back here to da Cave of Wonders and will a use it with the blood of a baby goat as a sacrifice to they heathen gods."

But anyway, not that they was a sfe from the terrorist man they could a heal Beyonce. So Sakura use Curagagaga and that a make all of the terrorist evil drain out of Beyonces soul. And Beyonce jump a righte up and said "Tahkn you Sakura! You a saved me life!" And Sakura and Beyonce were hugging in happyness but all a da sudden they interrupt by a big crash!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Thye yelled.

Because the crash did not just crash for nothing, it crash because the fat man on wings had a burst into the room. He had a followed them a to the Cave of Wonders! And open he mouth and a shoot fie out at the girls.

Jasmin take hiding behind a big ol pile of tersure and Sakura nd Beyonce get ready to fite again. So that she a wouldn't get hit w/ terrorist magic again Skaura cast a shiled around Beyonce. Sakura dodged the fat man's magic while Byeonce powered up a really powered up holy god spell. But it a needed a bit of time to powered up just a like ur food need a biut oft time to powered up in the mircrowave. So Sakrua a had to be a distract. So she open her mouth and say "Look! It's 72 virgins 4 u in heaven!" And o course the fat man a look over for the virginias and was distract. And then Sakura went "OK Beyonce, do it now!" And Beyonce did let a rip her holy god spell. It made Jessus Christ come out of her wand and he say "BY UR POWERS COMBINED I AM JESUS CHRIST!111!"

JUSUS CHRIST HE'S OUR HERO

GONNA TAKE THE HEATENS DOWN 2 0

HE'S OUR JESUS MAGNIFIED

AND HE'S FIGHTING ON THE CHURCH'S SIDE

JESUS CHRIST HE'S OUR HERO

GONNA TAK THE HEATHENS DOWN 2 0

GONNA HELP HIM PUT ASUNDER

HEATHENS WHO LIKE TO LOOT AND PLUNDER

WE ARE JESUS FRIENDS

AND U CAN B 1 TOO

CAUSE PRAYING 2 JESUS IS THE THING DO TO

WORSHPPING TO SATAN IS NOT TEH WAY

HEAR WHAT JESUS CHRIST HAS TO SAY

"THE POWA IS MINE!"

and he fly up and do a sucker punch right in the fat man's face nad it make his jaw fly righte off. The fat man fall to the ground and sake in pain because not a only is his jaw off but when that a happened it let Jesus' Jesus magic get into the fat man's blood vains and circulate all the way to his brain and now the hoy magic was a eating him from the inside out which means from the inside of his body to the outside out. So the fat man burst into white Jeus flames and he die in pathetic misery. And Jesus say "That is wut u fukers get for not worshipping the 1 true god! NOW BURN IN HELL!"

Beyonce and Skaura jump up and do a high 5 and go "YEAH!"

Jasime come out from behind the jewels and say "Good job guys, but I goota tell you something." But before she can a tell them something the ground sat a shaking like a poodle that don't take its meds! And that's HARD.

And then the ground open up and a creepy skinny brown sand man come up through the floor. He screech laugh like "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH You may a be defeat that fat guy but I am in control of him and u a haven't beat me! I will kill u in the name of Allah! AHHHHEEEEE!11!' He wave his arms and the hole Cave of Wonders is skaking and starting to fall all apart. Lava shoots up out of the ground like pus a shooting from a pimple.

"Oh no said Beyonce! What do we do now?"

Jasminny scream "MAGIC CARPET!"

And because she scream magic carpet the magic carptet comes flying over to them. Jasmine say "Get on! Get on the carpet! Get up on the carpet! GET UP ON THE CARPET'S BACK. GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK. GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" It lets them all hop on its back for a ride. So they start a flying through the Cave of Wonders as it collapse but not before they save a some o the jewls from being destroyed and it is ok to take them because it is like saving them from the dirty sand ppl and besides they jewels look too good on Sakrua NOT to take them, u know whut I'm sayin!?

And so they dodge all the lava and falling down bricks and crap and burst out to the outside again right as all the Cave o Wondres collapse into the lava pit. But just bcause the Cave a Wonders collapse doen't mean it take that skinny man w/ it. He appear in a puff of smoke above the larva pit."

Who the heck is this guy? Aks Sakura.

"That be Jaffar. He is an evil terrorist man who w/ magic. He kidnap my bf Alladin and wants to do suidice bombings on airplanes that will clog up all a the lines and make it so dat u have to take off ur shoes when you go into the airport! You must a defeat him the leader o the terrorist!"

So Sakura and Beyonce say "Alright no more messing around it time to use the big guns!" So Sakura pull out the Bible and start reading from it and when u read from the Bile it is like u r summoning God from the Havens. So she summoning and summoning and whie she do that Jarrar get out a piece o chalks and start to draw satanic symbols on the ground and he stand in the middle of them and stat a speaking w/ tongues and sacrificing a baby to teh heaten demons. The ground rip open and out come a huge heaten demon w/ a turbin and everyintg. But it ok because the sky rip open and out come a big huge man w/ a white beard. That right! It was God! God and the demon go 2 each other and start to do battle. The demon try to use fire and he huge claws to cut God into bitesize pices of God, but God smite him lol whatever that means. And God a cmake it so that a plageue of locusts come and eat out the demon's eye balls and then he take out the 10 commandments and hit the demon w/ them so hard that his brains fly out of he head throu his ears. And so the demon is braindead and sinks bak into de firely pits of hell. And then God turn to Jarjar and pick him up in he powerful hands and rip him apart limb from limb. And God looked at what he had done and saw that it was good so he went a back up to Heaven Amen!

Yayayay! Cheer Beyonce and Kakura and Jamine.

But uh-oh! Rige before he body stop moving Jarjar does one last hitng. He talke Aladin out of he robe and throw him at the girls and Alaldin got tied up w/ a suicide bomb to him! But it ok because Sakura just use her Keyblade to cut it off and throw it right back at Jarjar and make him blow up into little Jarjar pieces that fall into de lava.

Now that they deated Jarjar and saved Aladin they can fly back to de palace. So they do. And when they get there Jasmine be all like "Oh thank you Skaura and Beyoonce! U saved Aladin and foiled the terrorist plot! U r real American heros!" And Sakura ws all, "I know."

And as they all say good bye Aladin and Jasmine prosmive to now rule over the Middle East and converte it all to Christian and bulldoze the marketplace and turn it into real buildkings w/ indoor toilets and malls and Abercrombie and Starbucks and all the real things that matter and teh terrorists don't appreaciate and want to take away from white ppl. So Sakura and Beyonce fly away in they Gummi ship knowing that God's work will be done.

PRAISE THE LORD!1!11!1

**AN: **Well there we goes another chappie! I will a try to write anothing o ne soone as I fnisish my dumbass homework. Wish a me look! And plz R&R which a means Read and Review! Tell me wut u just luuuuuuuuuuv about my ficcie!


	9. Giant Whales Form Outer Space

**CHAPTER 9: GIANT WHALES FROM OUTER SPACE**

**AN: **Lolololol I did a none of my homework so that I could do this chappie instead lolololol.

**Disclaimer:** No a own Kingom Hearts no a make a gameu no a get a rich no a meet SOra and da make da babies no a nothing.

So while Sakura and Beyonce flying thorough outerspace space they were just chillin. And then Beyonce said oh look! She pointed out the window which let them see into space in front of them and there was a bunch of gummi ships.

"Omg," wenyt Sakura. "Remember those bad guys we sawed killed Merlind? That's their Gummi Ships! Thye a must be flying around to do bad things in all of the worlds! Thye gonna destroy the universe!"

"Yeah said Byeonce. You're righte. We should follow them!"

So Sakurea floored it and put teh petal to the medal. That mean that they were going really really fast so that a they could catch up to the bad guys.

Inside o the bad guys ship was Xexion and Axel remember dose r the guys that kill merlind and say they are Organization 13. They were in one ofd the Gummi ships with some other ppl too and tdose ppl were mysterious on account of how udon't know who they r yet!

Zextion was all like "Axel drive faster. Becdause Axel was the one driving."

And so Axel did drive faster and they were like "Oh man we goota lose that girl offa our trail like the bloodhound because she willa spooil our plans."

So all a the Organization 13 ships try to fly a faster and faster.

And Sakura was like "Ok it time to bring out the big guns." And when she say bring out the big guns she mean it in the for real way because then she press a big buttan and a huge giant laser cannon come up outta the hsip and be on top. And then she was like "Ok Beyonce , DO IT."

And so Beyonce did put her lill paw hand on a button and she wsas a charning the laser. And it made a noise like "SHOOOOOOMMMMM." When it was charning and flashing a white light that was a sucking up charging. And then it was a readyd and Beyonce sream "HYYYAHHHHH." And she push the button and a huge giantat beamu shoot outta the laser that makdes beams and it went straight 4 one of the Oranization ships and hit it dead one!

The ship start to ship around like a barrel roll but it was a not a barrel roll because it was a really ouitta control! And not out control in the good way like MUSIC MAKE U LOOSE CONTROL, but in the bad way like when u just got hit w/ a giant laser and ur ass is about to crash!

And Sakura said, "Ha! That a show them! Now we'll just a follow them!" So she did a following them and she was a gaining up to them because now they so slow like de tortose and the hare lol slow and steady win de race! But omg really I thinka that is bullshit! I mean who a ever really slow and steady when de reace? I mean in de olypmics whene they black man a running de race do he ever go "LOL SLOW AND STEADY WIN DO RACE!" and then a slow down like a fukc tortoise? NO U FUK, HE DON'T. HE KEEP RUNNING AS FAST AS A BLAXK MAN. So fuck dat tortise!

And Sakura nd Beyonce were a just behind the ship and about to crash into it to destory it, when SUDDENLY. Some thing a crazy happen! It was a like they was all on a drugs because suddenly outta da darkness o space came a GIANT. WHALE. And when I say whlae I don't a just mean like the ppl u always see takin all the food at da buffet, I mean a WHALE like the kind they have at Sea World.

Beyonce was all "WTF? Why they be a whlae in space?!" And I think a we can all agree w/ that bcase who da fuck goes into outspace to see a whale? NO ONE, dats who.

What they a didn't know was that once upon a time a whale was born in de ocean where all whales are born. Dat whale live w/ he mommy wahle for a long long time whoile he get big. And then he and he mommy and allll de other whales start to a migrate like whales do in de winter time. Whel they a doing that thye run into a ton o human boats! Dose human take out dey nuts and throw them into do ocean and the baby wahle was a caught in 1 o those nets! He screamed "NOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" And his mommy scream "NOOOOOOOO! BAAAABBBBBBYYYYYYY WHALE!" But it a too late. De humans take the net outta the water w/ baby whale in it and they put him in they ice cooler while they drive back to land. When they get their they take the ice cooler back to Sea World in San Deigo and dump de babt whale out in dew take they keep whales in. And so for many years de whale live in Sea World forced to perform tricks 4 fish and all dap pl in de audience laff at him and he cry on the isde always dreaming of going home. 1 day to get he revenge the whale wait until the trainers get in the water w/ him and BAM he jump forward and he eat alla dem and make a bloddy mess! The ppl at Sea World so made and scared dat they kow they gotta get rid o the wahle. So they take him and they put him in a rocket ship and they blast him off alla da way into out space for his punishment. So evar since they the wawhale forced to live in outer space all alone flying around and still missing he mommy.

And dat is the story o how the whale came to be in space.

ANYWAY. De point is that there be a whale in space and now the whale had seen Sakura nd the Organization ship. And seedin more homans remind him a Sea World and send him into a homicidal rage. He RARWR loud and swim forward and he swallow both Skaura and Beyonce and the Roganziation sihp. And they all sream like "AHHHHHH!" Because u would scream too if u just got a eated by a space whale.

And it was all dark as they go from the wahel maouth to he throat to he heart to he intestines. And then they fall to a stop. Sakuraw was all "We must have landed in he intestines!"

"What should we do" said Beyonce.

"Well" said the amazing Sakura. "I guess we shoud get out and see if they a way out."

So they open the door o the ship and step out. And it was a wet on the ground and it a musta been the stomach acid because when they touch it it a burn them! They scream like AHHH and run to the ground area where they can a stand and not get burned. But even then it still gross becasese COME ON they insdie a whale!

They look around and well it was a just as gross as you tink teh inside of a whale would be. The walls were all fleshy pink beceaye they really were made a flesh. And OMG, it smell SOOO BAD. Because it was de inside of a whale.

"This is desgusting." Said Beyonce. And she was right because it was.

When Sakura nd BEoynce look around some more they see a man in the corner. They walk over o him and HOLY MOTHER O GOD! He look horrible! His skin was a melting offa his bones and he have maggots in the eyeball hole where one o his eyeballs shoulda been but wwasn't any more because the maggots ate it. He was ashaking like a crack addict w/ out a hit and his hair was a mostly fallin out w/ only a little left and he was a drooling and he had puss comin out a sores.

Beyonce scream "OOOOOOH. MYYYYYYYY. GOOOOOOOOOD!"  
You can say that again!

Sakreau was 4 sure afraid but she was a so brave so she still walk up 2 da man w/ Beoyoce hiding behind her. "Ummm." She say. "Mr. Zombie Man, wut happened to you?"

The man start 2 turn he head toward them and it make a creaking noise like door opening and he head shake a lot and when it finally turn all the way a bone come jutting outta the flesh in he neck. "Oh, hello!" He say. "My name are Geppetto! I have a been here inside the space whale fore 7 years! The stomach acids an antibodies have fainlly almost ate all teh way through my fragile hooman flesh, makin me look almost like a horrible zombie! Lol, I giess that what happens when u stay inside a a space whale 4 to long, lolololol!"

"Oh said Beyonce."

Gepghetto said "But I can't a go home yet! I still a gotta find Pinochio!"

Sakrau was like "Who Pinochio?"

And Gephetto was all "Oh Pinochio be my little puppete wooden son. No body ever wanna have sex w/ me even when I didn't look liek a zombie, so I never have a child. I was so lonely and pathetic that I make a pupptet outta wood and pretend it my son and that puttpet is Pinochio! But he ran away to go play inside the space whales guts and now I can no find him. Will u find him 4 me?"

Byeonce were about to be like "Hell no!" But Sakura feel bad for the old zombie and she whisper "I think we should help him. I mean he obviously gonna be dead soon neway, so we should a do he last wish and find he fake puppet son for him. And beside, that Organiation ship get eated too so mayb if we looka around we will find hem 2." Beyonce sigh and be like oh FINE. We go look for stupid puppet.

So they tell Geptto they help him and he cheer like YAYAYAY but when he throwh he arms up one fell right off and landed in the stomcach acid next to him and got dissolved away. Sakura and Beoyonce walk away from him really fast and be like Well that was awkward!

They see like a tunnel thing and they decide to just go walking down the tunnel to go deeper into the bowels o the whale. They walk 4 a little while and the walks were all dese fucked up colors because I guess the inside o a whale is really messed up. Like it purple and green and stuff. And there also Heartless inside o the whale! And the Heartless still attack Skarua and Beoyonce because even isde o a giant space whale all Heartless care about is getting de hearts.

So Sakura nad Becoonce kill some Heartless like usually and make dere way through the tunnels of organs in the wahale. After a while they get to this big organ room place and in there they see some little puppet!

Sakwaura was all "That must a be Pinochio!" because how many pupeets could dere be inside of a giant space wahel? Not a lot, that's how many. So she was all shoutnin "Pinionshio, ur zombie dad sent us 2 find u! Come w/ us!"

Pinshio look at them and say in his stooped little voice "OK!" And was a just starting to walk a to them when suddenly 2 ugly guys pop up! One was big and huge and ugly and he grap up Pinoshio and the other was just ugly and he stand there and laugh all creepy.

"Ehehehe." He laugh.

And Sakura was all "Ur in Orgaiaiotn 13!" She could a tell because they were a waring dose baclk hoodie costs.

And the ugly laughing man was all "Oh yes that is right! We in Organiztioant 13. I am a Vexon. And dese huge man is Laxeus. We r evi l and we want to kill u! But 1st we will kill des puppet!"

Sakura was all "No!" And she started to chasing after those ugly guys.

They lead her all the way to the space wahles's lungs. The lugns is hwere u breath air so inside o it was all windy and the 2 orgainzaiton guys, Pinoschip, Skrau and Beyonce all fly into the air like a super twister. They all like "AHHHHH WOOOOOAHHH." They fly upside down and side to side and left to right clap ur hands and chacha real smooth.

They get outta that room and then move into the 3rd stomach area and there is a ton of fish so it smeels all horrible and they have to run through all a dat fish and it squishy and maggoty. And Vexen throwup and Laxeus have to carry him 2 w/ Pinochio.

Next a was the liver and the liver is that place where alchohal goes and this one was a filled w/ alchochal because I guess thiat particular space whale was a real alchoholic. Sakura and Beoyonce closed their mouthcs but Pinochio and Vezen didn't so they got really drunk and danced all slutty up on tables and talked all funny and let creepy guys hit on them and took off their panties. It was so wird.

And then after leaving that organ they come to the colon. But it looked like a deadend! Vexen and Laxesus stoped running and turn to face the hero girls and Vexeon was all "I'm weak and annoying and I don't fight so Laxeus I force you to fight them 4 me while I watch the puppet." And he shoved Laxeus to go forward.

So he did go forward and he take out he weapon which was kinda like a sword I guess idk cause no one gives a fuck about Lexeus. He make a ugly face and charge a toward Sakura. But he really damn slow so Sakura nd Beoyonce just dodge easy. Beyonce cast some spells on him to start makin he HP go down and Sakura land some expert hits on him w/ her Keybalce. Laxeus power is rock power so he try to summon some big rocks to throw at Sakur and her moogle. But what a dumbass because guess what there r no rocks inside of space whales! EVERYbody knows that! But I guess not LAxeus bcause he's all "Oh shit."

Sakru ran forward again and attack him and it make a cut on he boyd and he the cut open even more than usual and then that cut of skin fall off. Because the stomach acids and white blood cells from the space whale's body had already started to work on Laxeus. And he's all "Oh no!" And then maggots pop outta his eye holes and start to chew on his eyeballs and he scream in pain. "Nooooo! Nooooooo! NOOOOOOO!" And he flesh start to fall off and he cripple wlak toward Vexen and say "Heeeeelp meeeeee!"

But Vexen was all "Fuck no, get away from me you zombie!"

And Laxeus was all "I'm not a zombie!"  
But just then Geppeto come running down the hallway toward the action! He go like "UUuuuAAggggHHhhhH!" and run straight to Laxeus and bite him hard on he face. And guess what now Laxeus really was a zombie! And Pinoshio was all "Father!" And so he ran toward Geppeto all happy and stuff but Geppeto snarl and pick him up and thwor him right into a huge puddle of stomach acid and the acid eat right through the wood of Phinino and he writhe in the puddle like "AAAGGGHH NOOO!" But then it too late becaue he all dissolved.

Sakura nd Beoune and Vexen were cornered up against the wall from the zombies trying to get to them and eat they flesh. "nooooooo!" cream Vexen "I'm 2 hideous to die! THIS CAN'T BE THE THE END!" And Sakrua and Beyonce didn't want it to be thw end either but they didn't know what to do!

But just at thtat moment! The ground and walls all stgart to shake a lot! And hen the tunlles get all smalls and start to squeeze Sakur and BEoynce and Vexen hard and move them out of the tunnel. They all scream and scmrean and scream as they forced outta the tunnel under great pressusre. And then w/ 1final push and a loud cut the cheese they are thrown out into space.

They fly around for a little bit because they no gravity in space and then Vexne grab he throat and he head get all huge and he eyeballs start to pop out and her gets all pruple and then he cranium explode from the pressure and having no oxygen to breath.

Sakura nd BEyonce were holding their breath and were alls scared tjeir heads gonna pop too when suddenly teh Gummi Shipe comes zooming up to them! It open the door and lets them in and they breath a lot because no they inside w/ air tnad they heads will not pop. They fainlly calms down a little and Sakura and Beyonce get back into the drviers seats and they use the windshield wipers to push Vexens dead body off of the ship. Then they fly away as fast as they can and hope thye never see another giant space whale as long as thwy live.

**AN: **Well dere u have it LOLOLOLOL SPACE WHALE. PS u should review my sotry because if u review my fic then mayb I will review urs! Lolo!


	10. That Shit Cray

**CHAPTER 10: THAT SHIT CRAY**

**AN:** Okokokok! So finally here is my brand new chappie! YAYAYAYAY. It a NEVERSEENBEFORE! jafkljdslfkjflakd

**Disclaimer: **No own no own no own no own no own no nown no wno no won no won NO OWN A DA KINGDOM HERATS GEEZ

Seeing what they had just been through, you can't blame Sakura nd Beyonce when the very next world that they saw was an underwater sea fish world.

Beyonce was all "NOOOOO! Not again!"

And Sakura a couldn't blame her because she didn't want to see anotherh whale either. So she used the gummi ships patent whale scanning device. The whale scanning device scans anytihgn you need to find out if there be whales inside of it. And when she scanned the undersea world she said "Don't worry Beoyonce, there aren't waheles there, just half human half fish ppl."

And Beyonce was all "Well if that's the case!" She didn't mind anymore so they went in to land on the fish ppl world.

And once they got oout of they ship guess what! Now they weren't a hawt preincesss girl and a Moggle anymore! Well Sakura was still a hawt princess gurl, but now instead of having the hawt legs of a hawt girl, her bottom half was the bottom half of that beautiful sparkly rainbow fish from that rainbow fish book that my teacher who smelled bad used to read to us in kindergarden before she hit us all w/ the rulers. So yeah, her bottom half body was all sparkly and shiney and rainbow and perfect! And Beyonce was still half Moogel on top but on her bottom half she was half clown fish because those r cute and I sawed them in that one movie Nemo lol speaking of Nemo if it be Disney y r there no Nemo world?! Dose dumbasses 4got about it when they makin the games! Lol I gonna male them a letter and tell them how dumbfuck for 4getting it! They gonna feel SOOOOO stupid! LOLOLOLOLOL.

Anyway they got out and now they half fish and they swimming in the ocean water which a was salty but it didn't not hurt they eyes. I always a wonder why the slaty water never hurt Sora's eyes!? I guesss fish ppl is immune to salt lololol. That a kinda sucks those because if u immune to salt then ur pretzel is a not gonna taste very good! Lolo.

Beyonce was all "Woahoah! I can a swim now instead of fly!" And she was a swimming all around in the water. And Sakura did it too and was all "this is fun! I guess bein half fish I niot that bad."

And so they was swimmin fast and stuff all around and laffing and havin soooo much fun! But then! A big ol shadow cam and they looked up and it was a shadow made by a man! Well, kind of a man but not really because he was a actually a fish ppl. He had a big gross white beard and an a angry face and a princesss crown on he head and a staff liek teh devil in he hand. And he makin a really pissed off face at Sakura and Beyonce.

He open he mouth and say "U R NOT ALLOWED 2 HAVE FUN IN ATLANTIC." And lolol theres another thing! How they talk under water liek dat!? When I tried rto talk under water liek that all a teh water wnet into my mouth and my mose and I swallow it and go choke and then throw up chunks all in da pool and teh lifegarud kick me out and say "NEVER COME BACK!" and yeah. So how a come that don't happen to them?! Idk.

But anyway, then the fish man take his devil stick and swing it and hit Skaura and Bweyonce right in the face so hard that they pass out.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Ok does dots was a to show dat time passed while they passed out. Cause I seen some a other ppl do dat w/ they fics. So I a wanted to do it too. Casue that a make my fic mo popular lololo!

So now that dose dots done and there be words angain it mean that Sakura and Beyionce were awkaae again. So they open they eyes (**AN:** which a didn't burn w/ salty water!) and they look around. And they in a thronw room place. And dere in the thronw room was a fish girl w/ bright red hair and a fish tail and clames on her boobs. And a next to w/ her was a lil fish a swimmin and it was a yellow and blue.

Ansd the fish girl talked. She said, "Oh hi there! U awake now! I'm Arial and dis is Floudner. My daddy found u and a cause u were havin fun he hitted u just liek he hit me when I a havin fun! U see my daddy a born w/ a medical condiction which make it so he can't a have any fun and so he HAETS it when other ppl have fun! So he make fun illegal here and he can do that because he king of Atlantic. And I his daughter and that a make me princesss o Atlantic! Thehe."

Beyonce awas all "Wow what a asshole."

And Arial was all "yeah I know. That y whenever I can I go 2 my sectret place to b away from him. Do u wanna come w/ us?"

And Sakur was all "Sure." Because she figured that a le thtme look all around the wunder water sea ocean fish world.

So they followe Arial out o the thrown and back int o the sea ocean outside place and they swimming and all around was a things like coral and fish and seaweed and cytoplankton dat contributes to da ecosystem and all a dat under watwer stuff. They see a dolphin a swim past and they grab a on to its tail and they ride w/ it and they all a have fun ahd giggle like Tehehehhehehehehehehehe! And they a see tutles and stings rays and lil jellyfish and stuff so scerene so beautiful so wanna takea vaction to Hawaiii. And then they made it to Arial's secret palce which u could teel when they got there bcuse was sign say Arial's secret place out sie the rock door. And then they move the rock door and go inside.

And inside was a kinda like a cave and it had a all dis random crap inside it.

Beoyonce was like "Arial whats w/ all dis random crap?"

And Arial was all "Oh its not crap it is my treasures that I love and my daddy can a never see them! They r human things and my daddy hate humans."

Sakura was liek "Well what do u know I used to be ghuman."

And Arial was all "Really!?"

And Sakurwa was like "Yeah."

And Arial was all "OMG. NO WAY . Tell me alla about humans!"

And so Sakrura did. And while she did Arial was so happy because sehe lov to hear that stuff about humans. And she was all "Oh I wish a I was a human!"

Sakray say "But why? You get to do cool fish ppl stuff."

And Arial sigh and be like "Well I am a in loev w/ a guy. Nd the guy is a human! But how can a we ever b toghet if I a fish and he a human. U know what dey say a fish may loe a human but where would they have sex together?!"

And Skarua did a not know the answer to dat one.

And then Arial was all, "Wanana go see my love man?!"

And Beoyonce ws all "Sure y not."

So alla dem went and sawm and sawm all teh way up a too de surface o teh water. And then they siwm up to a beach place. They a hide henind some a rocks so ppl can't see dem and then they a see some guy on da beach playn fetch w/ a ugly dog.

And OH YEAH that made me tink o ANUDDER thing! How a can a da fish ppl breath a water but then they a can a alsos breath a air too?! And so a can Floudner! It a just don't make scientific cents!

But Arial didn't' a know she didnm't makde scienticif sense so she was all "Oh dat's him! He name Prince Eric and he a major hottie!"

Sakur and Beounce just shrug caus they seen better.

After they watch Reic fo a while they go back a under water. Airal sigh. "It make me so sad I can a never be toget w/ Eric. I thin kI will die w/ depression if I a can't b w/ him!"

And FLoudner didn't want Arial to die w/ depression so she said "Well Arial there is ONE person who might a b able to help us. We could a aks Ursula to use her voodoo magick and a turn u inot a human 2 b w/ Eirc."

And Arial cheered and be all "Oh Founder that SUCH a good idea! We should go a do it RIGHT NOW!"

So the y started to a swim off again and Beoynce and Sakru adidn't a know who dois Ursula person is but htye think they should a follow Arial and Flouewrn in case anything bad a happen. And dat a was a gud idea because guess wat Urkala was da villain of dis world!

So dey swin for a long time and a far like past udderwater volcanoes and past canyons and da BP oil spillz and all dat kind of crap and a when de water start to get all dark and dirty lik da water in Mexaco that is a how they knew they gettin close to da evil plz where Usrsal live.

And well it been a whil since I a seen da movie but I think Ursial live in li,e a cave shaped like a scary fish or somawhat right? I think. Beyone was all "Um Arial and FLoutter do u guys really a think we should a go in dere because It looks kind of evil u knmow?"

And Arial wsa all "Oh don't worry I'm sure she a just a decorating 4 Halloween." And well dat mad sense so theyd all swim into the cave fish thing. And omg on the floos of the cavce thing was thise fukcing lil creepy things that were all GROSS and writhing and making dese gross noises like UUuuNNNNNNNNNnnngggHHHHHEEEEEENNNNNNNn. And fludder was so scard she screamed and I a can't a really blame her because it WAS SO creppy. So dey gurry and swimn past dat part and into a bigger cave and dere d e see at obese bitch sittin at a mirror and lol wut if I was a dat obese I would a never look in a mirror ever. But dey knew dat was de villain Ursual b/c obsess ppl r always a villain.

Areaial was all "Um hello u be Ursual? I Airal and cam here to get ur black magic help to a mak me human so dat I can a live on da land and get it on w/ a human name Eirc. So a can u help me?!"

And Ursual turn around and a when she did her rolls of back fat move like jello when u a swish it around in ur mouth expect she didn't taste as delish ass jello. She opnen her mouth and when she did he talked and said "YES I AM URSULA DA SEA BITCH AND I HAVE MAGIC. U SEE I AM OBSESE AND I HAV NO GUD QUALITYIES SO I HAVE MAJICK SO THAT AT LEAST I GOT DAT GOING 4 ME. U A WANNA B A HUMAN? WELL I CAN DO DAT BUT I NEED TO GET SOMETHIN IN RETURN CUZ I AINT WORKING 4 FREE."

"Well I am a Atlantic princess so I guess a I culd give u jewls and richs and stuff."

"NO. DAT NOT GUD ENOUGH. I LAK AT U AND I A SEE PERKY LIL BOOBS ABD A SKINNY MODEL WAIST AND A HEART SHAPED FACE LOL HEART SHAPED FACE AND I WAAAAAAANT IT."

"Um well."

So Usruakl smiwm over to Airaial and force her to sign a contract which is like a swear you make on paper and if you break it u get killed by da government. And den Ursual laff like AHAHAHAHAHAH. And magick light start to flash like a rave and ursual laff and laff eveil and Beoyonce and SKarua and Flounder are all scared and move away and Arial seep up in a tornamedo and dey she her shadow like when Sailor Moon turns into Sailor Moon yeah like dat and she was a naked like Sailor Moon and all hot BUT DEN she started to get all big and de shadow growed and expaned and got all saggy and THEN SHE WAS DA SIZE OF A HIPPOPOPTOMOUS LIKE IF A SAILOR MOON WAS A ACTUALLY AS FAT AS DA MOON! Like justimagine dat in ur mind like she was so fat she couldn't fit in a bed she was so fat dat she couldn't walk trough a dorr she was so fat when she steped on a scale it said to be continued she was so fat she had she own gravitational pull she was so fat dat when her beeper goes off ppl hink she backin up she wa so fat da Sroting Hat put her in all 4 houses she was so fat her patronus is cake. SHE WAS HUGELY FAT.

Sakura nd Byonece and Flounder all gastp and Ursusal laff like "Ahahahahah!" Because da fatter Arial got da skinnier and hotter Usurala got and she was gettin so hot it was like DAYUM. GIRL GOT GAME. And den Sakura and Beyonce and Founder gasped again and it was like woah.

And den all da magick stop and it was over. Arial was laying dere on da floor like a victim and she was obese and Flound er was all "OMG SHE IS SO HUGE OMG SHE NOT HOT ANYMORE OMG WAT IS DIS OMG. and oh yeah ps she human now too."

And because Arial was human now dat mean she wan't breath water anymore because lol all da sudden da little mermaid world decided to follow da rules of science. And Sakrua was like "Quick guys she needs to only breath air now we have to get her up to da surface quick!" So da 3 friends grapbed on to her and they would have swam her up to the surface but theyd couldn't because she was far too fat now.

So insread Beyonce used to a magic spell 4 lifting elephants and dat made her float to da top because obese ppl are high buoyancy. And den she shoot out of da water like a cork outta a wine bottole of lard and lander on da beach so heard she made a crater.

The others were like "wow."

But Arial was a so happy to be human dat she didn't even care she was hippo. "YOU GUYS I'M SO HAPPY TO HE HUMAN DAT IT DON"T EVEN MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE LOL I MEAN ERIC IS SUCH A GOOD GUY DAT HE WILL LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE I MEAN AM I RIGHT?"

And Beyonce was all "LOL OK U KEEP TELLIN URSELF DAT U WHALE."

And Sakura was all "Byeonce! Don't be rude! Let her keep her delusions as long as she can. The cruel and harsh fist of reality will come crashing down upon her soon enough."

Beyonce just shrug.

And Sakur was like "Well know I guess we should a go find Prince Eric so he can meet you."

And Arial was all ok! But when she a tried to get up she couldn't even move because she feet don't under reach da ground under her .

And FLudere was like "Well dat's a probmel."

Beyonce was like "Yeah. It would be so much more convenient if Prince Erirc just showed up and came to us."

And WHAT DO U KNOW. Dat's exactly what happened. His ugly dog ran up and he was a chasing after him. Da dog came and took a bite out of Airal because you are what you eat so now she tasted like Cheetos.

Eric wa all "MAX. Don't u know it's rude to take a bite outta beached whales? Da whales r a important part of de aquatic ecosystem! I taught u dat!"

And max de ugly dog was like "sorry."

Arial said "OHOHOHO I'M A NOT A WHALE I'M A HUMAN. BEING!"

And Eric was like "OH FUCK!" And he a jump back like a 20 feet cause he never seen a person so obesees. He was all "Welll, dis is awkward." And it was but it a coulda been a even mora awkward cuz you hafta remember Arial was naked cuz fish ppl wear no pants and her clames couldn't fit her fatness anymore. Butt in a way her fatness make it ok bcuz she so fat contain so many rolls dat all a da goods was a covered by layered roll fats! See! I a told you it ok!

Arial "LOLOLOLOL O PRINCE ERIC U SOOOOOO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eric "Oooo-kay then." "Hey, btw ur not da girl who saved me from a drowing on my ship when it exploded right?

Arial about to say YEAH! But Eric keep talking. "LOL what am I a sayin da girl who save me was a fine ass babe, not a whale. It can't be u."

Arial " :( "

"Well said Eriiic. I feel bad dat my god was mean 2 u. Let me be nice 2 u and let u com stay at a my cool castle until ur thigh grows back."

Arial was lik,e "EEEEEEEEEEEE YEEEESSSSS."

Sakrau was like "We should go w/ her Beyonce. Jut in case something bad a happen." So Dey decide not 2 be fish nemore and they wren't. Dey walk up and were like "OH! Arial imagine running in to you here! What r u doing?"

"OMG U GUYZ DIS IS PRINCE ERIC HE GONNA LET ME STAY AT HE CASTLE LOL U SHOULD COME 2!"

And so dey did. Eric used his royal forklift to transport Arial from da beach to he castle and droped her in de horse stables cause she wouldn't fit inn de door. But Sakura nd Beyonce were able to stayin inside in a fancy room and well it wsn't as fancy as Sakura's castle but LOL come on how could it be?

~1~2~3~4~

So dey went to bed in da soft bed and dat night Sakura had a craxy vivid dream like da kind I get when I take some of my mommy's lithium before bed. In da dream she was a walking in a bright and glowy mysterious place with no walls or roofs or floors or anything and it was like infinity and it was so profound dat it made Sakura philosophically ponder her existence and da true nature of man and his purpose in the universe. And after dat she walked forward and she heard a angel voice and saw like a shadow odf a person except it was light and white. It was a light shadow. And it talked and it said.

"Sakura I am a proud of what u hav done so far w/ fightin da Heartless and defendin da worlds. Dat is good. Now u meust keep doin dat and also come and find me."

Sakura was all "Where can I find u"

And it was all "At KINGDOM HEARTS."

Sakaura say "Kingdom Hearts? What is dat? And how do I a get dere?"

And da person say "Listen to ur heart?"

She ask "Listen to my heart?"

It say "Yes. Listen to ur heart.

Listen to ur heaaaarrrtt

When he's calling for youuuu

Listen to ur heaaarrrt

There's nothing else u can do

I don't know where ur going

And I don't know whhhhy

But listen to ur heaaarrrrrt

Beeefore u tell him goodbye"

And Sakur was like "Well that definitely cleared things up!" And den she woke up.

~5~6~7~8~

So da next morning at da breakfast table Eric was all "Hey Sakura u should let me show u around town and stuff today."

Sakura told "Ok. But can a my friend Arial come too?"

He be like "Eh, sure I guess."

And Sakura think 'Yes! Dis will be da time when I a can get Arial and Eric to fall in love!" She grin a victorius and look Beyonce in de eye and then a Beyonmce knew all that stuff she just thought to becauze during de travels Beyonce and Skaura were a getting so lcose a like dey had apsychic connection or something. So Beyonce nod cause Skaura always a have the good ideas.

So Sakura and Beoyonce go to de stables whre Arial still was while dey a all wait 4 Eric's manslave 2 bring de royal forklift back around so they can a all go. While dey wait Skaura fill Arial in on da plan.

She say "So Arial while we out on da town and stuff all a u gotta do is a get Eric to a fall in a love w/ and then a he will want u to stay and a marry him or a maybe even if ur bond a get soooo close and sooo strong u will a be at that point in ur relationship like where ppl can finally tell there greatest secrets: like u not relly a natural blonde, you was a adopted, you gotta third testicle, you know, dat kinda stuff. And ur stuff will a be ur really a fish girl and a hey, who know, maybe Eric will a wanna go and a live in Lantis w/ you! But den again a maybe not cuz ur dad would probs suck all da life and joy a outta him and make his soul collapse in on itself in mortal defeat, causing him to forsake his own existence and plead for the time when the mistress of death will finally come and take him away to the next mysterious plane of existence where he will exist unknown to us and the living ever more and for all eternity. LOL. So a maybe it a be a better idea for you guys to just a stay here as a humanz lololol."

Arial go like "BUT SAKURA HOW A DO U MAKE A GUY SURE 2 A FALL IN LOVE W/ U? WHAT DA SEKRET"

Anda Skaura had to think bout dat 4 a min or two b/cuz to b honest she a never had to a like really try for guys to fallin loves w/ her, it a just kinda happen and is inevitable part of nature just as the rising and setting of the sun or the passage of the seasons or everyone being held back a yr in school cuz 5th grade is really hard for everyone. So she say "Well Arial, I guess u a just b urself."

But Beyonce snerk w/ laffter. She do dat cuz it funny. U wanna no y it funny? "Lololol Sakura I know dat work for u all a da time cuz u a grade A hottie w/ da perfekt combo of looks brains personality riches and juicy t & a, but I juuuust donta think that gonna work in dis case. I mean yeah maybe if Arial still hot and not Uksula but dis is reality!"

But Skura shake her head knowingly. "Beyonce, Arial, we jut have to trust in da power of luv dat always come through in de end. And Arial, most importantly: Listen to ur hearrrrtttt when he's calling 4 uuuuu listen to ur heartttt there's nothing else u can do I don't know where ur going and I don't know y but listen to ur heartttt b4 u tell him good bye."

Arial "Well that definitely clears things up!"

And Beyonce all "LOL Arial's heart is a dude!?"

But a b4 Arial could dispute dat idea Prince Eirc and his manslave driving da forklift show up and a load Arial up on it again as it groan under the enourmous weight of a thousand truckers and then a they all finally ready to go!

So Eric, Sakaura, and Beyonce all a ride in a fancy carriage w/ da top down cause awwww yeah dey pimpin ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo. And a w/ the top up down they can a let dere hair dat was good hair like my mom say is good hair b ruffled in da breeze like on a tampon commercial and laff good naturely like dat too even dough no one in da history of de earth has ever laffed on they period I can a tell u dat. And dey could see all da sites too.

Oh yeah abnd Arial follow behind on da royal fork lift w/ da manservant driving it and she don't got da top down cause they no top to begin w/ and he hair don't flow in wind like tampon commercial cuz she too fat to use them and she no laff cause she too fat to happiness. :c

So dey all ride into da quaint a lil town dat a Eric was a prince of and alla da villager town ppl prostrate themselves as dey go by and offer up dey babies as ritualistic sacrifice so a Eric make da crops grow good dis yr.

Dey all stop at a da local ice cream parloor to a get a ice cream and it on Eric cuz he such a gentle man! Eric a got da Tin Roof Sundae a made outta tin, Beyonce a got scoops a bubble gumz, Sakura got a da super specul ice cream Sunday dexule ultimate suprize which huge but dont matter cause a Skaura can a eat ANYthing she want w/out gaingain weight dat one of her super powers dat anything bad fat she eat automatically go transfer to all da bad ppl in da world dat deserve to b fat, and a Arial hada get da suger-free transfat-free choloestoral-free sweetener-free taste-free fun-and-happiness-free plain-ass vanilla. Oh and a de manservant have to feed it to her bite by bite bcuz you guessed it her arms too fat to a reach up to her mouth.

After a all dat dey all go on a lil row bow to row in a pond while Arial next to dem in a shipping barge meant for multiple 18 wheelers and a now it sunsetting and a lotta fireflies commin out to firefly around and a create a ~mood~. It nice.

Eric: "So girls, tell me about urselfs."

Sakura saided "Well I'm just ur ordinary benevolent princess who travels teh galaxy on a mission to bring peace and rid all the worlds of evil by wielding by special pure of heart weapon and powerful magic, fearless in teh face of monsters and almost certain death, making friend w/ all I meet along the way and loving every minute of it but at the same time always ready and willing 2 sacrifce my own life for the greater good should it ever come to dat."

And Arial all: "…ERIC ONE TIME I COLLECTED UR CROTCH HAIR THAT WENT DOWN UR SHOWER DRAIN AND THROUGH THE SEWAGE SYSTEM AND OUT INTO THE OCEAN SO THAT I COULD PASTE IT TO THE STATUE THAT I HAVE OF U AND WORSHIP IN FRONT OF IN A PAGAN RITUAL EVERY NITE IN THE HOPES DAT ONE DAY WE SHALL BE PHYSICALLY UNITED IN THE DANCE W/ NO PANTS IN DA WAY THAT ONLY MAN AND WIFE CAN BE."

Eric: "…"

Skakura: "….."

Bewyonce: "…"

Manslave: "….."

Eric "SO Sakura omg I cannt believe it u have confirmed what I always thought was a true since the moment I lay eyes on u! From dat moment on I coulda see that u so beautiful in a way I coulda never imagine, but getting to know u today only confirm my hopes and drmea that you have such a pure heart kind soul and I a cant help but fall in love w/ you more and more each day.

WISE MEN SAY

ONLY FOOLS RUUUUSSSH IN

BUT I CANT HELP

FALLING IN LOVE W/ U

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS

THATS THE WAY IT GOES

I JUST CANT HELP FALLIN IN LOVE W/ YOUUU

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS (YEA YEA)

THATS THE WAY IT GOES (CAUSE I CANT)

FALLING IN LOVE W/ U

CAUSE I CANT HELP FALLIN IN LOVE

FAAAALLIN IN LOVE W/ U"

Beyonce: "….."

Manslave: " :D "

Arial: " D: ?"

Sakura: "…..oh Eric, that was…lovely. And Im soooo touched dat u feel that way. Like that u love me and stuff. But u see Im on dis mission to find Kingdom Hearts and find my One True Love *cough which isn't u cough* and save the universe and stuff so u see to you I am like the cherry blossoms that grow once every spring: soul-wrenchingly beautiful, inspiring love in all that see, but da same time ephemeral and w/ u for only a short time b4 I must leave u once again. Do u see?"

Eric: "WAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WAAaaaAAAaaWWWWWw! WHHHHYYYYY? WAAAHWAHHHWAHH!"

Beyonce: "Well dis is awkward."

So Prince erirc cried all da way home and as dey rode home in da fancy carriage w/ de top down his tears flew into de wind sideways like if rain fell down sideways from heaven bcuz da angels were crying. Sideways.

Anyway the next morning Sakura and Boyonce and Arial and Erik and Max and da Manslave all meet up on da beach. Sakura say, "Well u guys its about time 4 me and Beyonce to be going on to nother world now so I guess this is goodby."

And Erir wakl up to Sakura and take her hand in a his and say "Skaura I am a so sorry 4 way I acted yesterday. I a cam home and I a look meself in da mirror and I slap meself and a put on my Big Boy Panties and a realize that now just not de time 4 u to be a settling down w/ some1 and becomming his princess and carrying pregnancy after pregnancy until ur jugs can hit the floor the way women are supposed to once dey stop being hot and r no longer useful. U r just not at dat point in ur life yet. And dat's ok. Ok bcuz I am a willing to wait 4 u. And I vow to faithfully wait and remain half a virgin until da day u can return to me and a finaly b my wife. I swear."

And Sakurara said "Um, eh heh, ok." And she quickly go a over to Arial who was a w/ the fugly dog Max a sitting w/ next to her. "Oh Arial, I so sorry that u sold ur bangin' bod and became human and it was a all 4 nothing."

But Arial sigh w/ wisdom and say, "Oh Sakkura, it ok. All work out fine in end. U see, last nite after we back Max come and confess he love to me! He say he always feelt like dis since we was in jr. high school but he a jut only now came up w/ da courage to tell me! So u see we are a getting married! Now da seaweed really IS greener in somebody elses lake!"

Arial lean over and a give Max a big kiss and a Max lean over and lick his ass. Love.

Sakura "…..Well ok I guess then we could stay fer urguy's wedding."

So they did and the wedding was a on a big fancy cruise shipt dat prince Rric paid for bcuz Max was his dog/half-brother so they a could afford to get a custom made dog groom tuxedo and accustom made Jabba da Hutt fitting wedding dress. Dere was streamers and lots a guests and a rainbow in da sky and ppl cheered 4 a the bride and groomed.

And Arial was all, "Sakura and beoyonce cud u guyz sing 4 us as we a walk down de aisle. It would a be beautiful and a mean so much to us."

And Skaura and Beyonce got some mics and they did

***THUG ASS BEAT***

[Sakura]

"BALL SO HARD MOTHAFUCKAS WANNA FIND ME

THAT SHIT CRAY [x3]"

[Beyonce]

"SHE SAID YE CAN WE GET MARRIED AT THE MAAAALL?

I SAID LOOK U NEED 2 CRAWL 'FORE YOU BALL

COME AND MEET ME IN THE BATHROOM STAAALL

AND SHOW ME Y U DESERVE TO HAVE IT ALL

BALL SO HARD

THAT SHIT CRAY (THAT SHIT CRAY), AINT IT JAY?

BALL SO HARD

WHAT SHE ORDER (WHAT SHE ORDER), FISH FILET

BALL SO HARD

YOUR WHIP SO COLD (WHIP SO COLD), THIS OLD THING

BALL SO HARD"

***DROP DA MIC***


End file.
